Kim Possible: Trophies
by LJ58
Summary: An AU retelling of Graduation, with alien invasions, the usual heroics, and general weirdness all around
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**KP- TROPHIES**_

_**By LJ58**_

_An AU telling of the events at the end of Season Four. Prepare for aliens, mind control, and general weirdness._

Kim and Drakken watched as Earth grew smaller and smaller through the single portal they had found.

They had managed to break free of their holding cell thanks to Drakken's weird flower-thingies, but now they were being carried away into the depths of space by the Lorwardian ship as the other alien ships ravaged the planet below.

"Oh…..snap," Drakken said in an almost listless voice as they watched the planet recede from their view with alarming swiftness. "Now what?"

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up yet," she told the cerulean-tinged scientist.

"Oh, c'mon," he moaned. "When you're facing me, I can almost understand your annoyingly cheerful optimism.

"Almost," he clarified.

"But an entire alien fleet of unstoppable might? You're just kidding yourself now," Drakken sputtered darkly as they felt the ship shudder slightly.

"I like to think that anything is possible….."

"For a Possible. I get it," the man groaned. "I got it the first five thousand times."

"You are so….."

"_Ahem_."

They both tensed, and turned to face the nine foot, green-skinned alien sentry in almost immodest armor. All the aliens seemed to go for the 'less-is-more' style of dress, Kim noted.

"You should not be out of your cell. Come with me. I shall return you to your….."

The male was definitely male. He folded in half as Kim punched him directly in the groin. The massive, muscular alien growled, as Kim grabbed Drakken, and dragged him after her, her cap and tassel left behind as her graduation gown ripped when the Lorwardian still tried to grab at her despite his obvious pain.

"I must say," Drakken told her as he ran after her. "That was low, even for you."

"Would you rather try duking it out with a creature two….three times your size, who can body slam Shego without trying hard?"

"I see your point," he agreed as the injured alien roared in fury, and his heavy footsteps now sounded from behind them.

"Quick, in here," she said, and pulled him into a small chamber she spotted, not bothering to close the door.

"Shouldn't you….?"

Kim clamped her mouth around his jaw, even she pulled him into a corner behind a heap of some kind of discarded equipment.

The alien ducked his head inside, studying the room, and then ran off.

"Clever," Drakken grinned as they rose from behind their cover. "But now what? They know we're loose. They'll be looking for us."

"True. But considering that they think we are beneath them, I don't think they'll look too hard just yet. They'll figure we're harmless, and trapped on their ship. Now, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Duh. To find a way off this ship," she said, dragging him out of the dark storage room.

Neither of them noticed when the door suddenly closed behind them, and a sucking sound emanated from inside just after they left.

_**KP**_

"Garbage chute, huh," Shego muttered. "How do you even know that thing even has….

"Oh," she muttered as the huge spacecraft began spewing rubble and discarded waste.

"What'd I say," the blonde teen grinned. "And it is the first boo-yah in space.

"Ah, booo-yaaahhhhh!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist in a manner that reminded her of a certain loopy guy in a blue lab coat.

"Just hang on," she told a grinning Ron as Shego aimed the rocket at the open vent.

"_Not to me_," she roared even as something struck the cockpit, shearing the hull, and sucking Ron out into space.

"Shegooooooo!"

"Damn," she spat. "I told him to buckle in. You okay, Stoppable," she radioed.

"Yeah. I….I think I've got this figured out," he said as he began fumbling with his suit's jets. "Just keep going. I'll join you in a sec."

"Right," the woman drawled, and wondered how in the world Kim ever got anything done with that doofus along.

Ron kept his eye on the garbage vent, and finally got headlong momentum even as the bigger ship started to move. Away from him.

"No," he wailed. "No, no, no, no! Kimmmmmm," he wailed all the more as the massive craft vanished in what seemed only seconds, leaving behind the invasion fleet that was still hammering the planet below as a sympathetic Rufus clung to his arm in his own small spacesuit.

Ron could do nothing but stare helplessly as he floated in space as Kim flew away, and he was left suspended over Earth with no way to help anyone.

"Ron?

"Ron?

"Ronald, _what happened_," Dr. Possible's voice broke into his moment of misery.

"Good news, and bad news, Dr. P. Shego got on the ship with Kim, but it…..took off. And I'm kind of stuck up here floating in space surrounded by a bunch of very unfriendly looking tin cans," he told him anxiously.

"Don't worry, Ronald. I have another ship ready. I'll be up to get you in a sec."

"You have _another_ rocket?"

"I like to keep a spare handy," James Possible's voice drawled. "Never know when you might need one."

"Are you a rocket scientist, or a boy scout," he commented wryly.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but in my day….."

"Oh, man. Just had to ask," he murmured to Rufus as the man went off on one of his stories.

"What was that, Ronald?"

"Nothing, Dr. P. Just looking forward to seeing something besides stars. And aliens," he added as he hoped they kept ignoring him.

"Right. Well, we're on our way."

"We?"

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Possible met him in a sleek, small ship that easily ducked the firepower coming from the large alien ships.

"Annie," the scientist called out as he hauled Ron into the ship. "I've got him. Get us out of here."

"Yes, Dr. Possible," came a female voice.

"Annie?"

"Oh, yes. A-N-I. Artificial Neural-based Intelligence. She's a prototype organic computer I programmed to be the best pilot in the world for our space probes.

"She certainly has an ego, though," James considered as the voice shot back, "I heard that."

"Programmed," Ron frowned as they moved from the entry hatch to the cockpit that had only two seats.

Both were empty.

"Annie, say hello to Ronald."

"Hello, Ronald."

"Uh, hello," he remarked uneasily as he looked around, asking, "Is this another of those robot thingies?"

"I, Ronald, am not a robot-thingy."

"Oh, heavens no. Annie is the most advanced sentient AI on the planet," James grinned as they buckled in. "I modeled her after the human brain.

"Okay, Annie, take us home," he said, James' smile fading as he looked out at the stars beyond the hulking spacecraft that dwarfed the much smaller ship.

Ron understood. And yet he didn't.

"We're not going after Kim?"

"Ronald, we don't have the fuel, air, or the coordinates. They could be anywhere, and it's a very large universe."

"But we can't just….."

Ron was on the verge of panic now, unable to think of being without Kim.

"Ronald, listen. First we have to figure out a way to beat these guys. Then we make them tell us where they've taken our Kimmie-cub. We'll get her back," the man said grimly. "No doubt about it.

"Besides, you can't underestimate my little girl," he smiled faintly again. If there is something she can do out there, she'll be doing it."

"Heh, yeah, that is true," he smiled weakly at his best friend's father.

"Okay, Annie," James told the AI. "Take us down."

"Going down, Dr. Possible," the AI said even as they continued to swoop and maneuver around the laser fire now aimed their way as the invaders now deigned to notice them.

"Too bad we're not armed," Ron commented.

"We are armed," Annie told him.

"Then why aren't we shooting back," he exclaimed in disbelieve.

"No one ordered me to shoot back."

"Well, I'm telling you. Shoot back."

"I'm not authorized to accept commands from you, Ronald."

Ron glared at the machine, and then looked at James.

"Shoot….back," he said grimly to the rocket scientist, and James blinked, thinking Ron's eyes looked as if they were almost glowing.

"Annie. Shoot back. Let's level this playing field if we can," James nodded as he and Ron strapped into the seats in the smaller, faster rocket dodging the bigger ships' destructive blasts.

Then James added, "Can't believe I didn't think of that myself."

Ron rolled his eyes as the small ships very powerful lasers cut into every target in their way.

"Boo-yah," he shouted as he saw one spacecraft actually start listing as they flew past it, smoke and debris coming from its side.

"Let's take out some more," James agreed. "The less we leave intact, the less can join the others on the planet."

"Understood, Dr. Possible.

"Switching from defensive to offensive modes."

"Uh, what's the difference," Ron asked.

Just before multiple nuclear missiles, and even more powerful lasers targeted every ship in range.

"Whoa," Ron exclaimed, staring at the devastation left in their wake as the small, faster ship tore through the armada of fifty alien vessels like they were paper boats in a stream. "And this was your _spare_?"

"Well, yes," James admitted. "We hadn't gotten around to arming the other ship, though," he realized. "And it didn't occur to me….."

"More shooting, and less talking," Ron shouted as a close call shook the small rocket violently.

"More shooting, Annie," James quickly agreed.

"Understood, Dr. Possible."

_**KP**_

"Shego," Drakken and Kim both shouted when they found her.

Shego, still clad in her spacesuit minus her helmet, didn't react. It was hard to do anything when you were encased in what appeared to be a solid block of ice. A low, growling laugh sounded from the far side of the room as two massive shapes came into view.

"So, you actually managed to reach the bridge," the nearly ten foot alien male drawled as he stood beside an all-too familiar face.

"Warmonga. Why are you doing this," Drakken whined as he shrank back, his eyes locked on Shego.

"Why," the woman hissed. "Why? You dishonored me. Warmonga, hero of….."

"Don't start," Drakken moaned. "We get it. You're a big shot. You've proved your point. Now, how about dropping us at the nearest….ah, bus stop," he suggested.

"You are going nowhere, blue pretender," the male drawled. "As previously stated, you now belong to Warmonga and I. As to the women that aided you in dishonoring our great legacy, they shall become trophies that shall spend their days serving my beloved Warmonga.

"If I allow you to live," he added smugly.

"Not in this galaxy," Kim shot back.

"Defiant to the last, small one? Perhaps I shall simply make a living statue of you, too. Like your more attractive companion," Warmonga grinned cruelly.

"Shego's….still alive," Drakken asked incredulously.

"Of course," Warhok snorted. "Just because we are an advanced race of intergalactic warriors that conquer lesser species we encounter does not make us _savages_," he drawled.

"No," Kim grimaced. "Not you," she drawled as she stood in front of Shego, her lipstick laser slowly cutting into the ice surrounding her as she kept Drakken between them to cover what she was doing.

"Exactly," Warmonga growled, not understanding sarcasm. "We shall allow you to live, and serve, as is your privilege. The same privilege we will grant to all those of your puny world that survive our assault."

"You're still attacking Earth, too," Drakken whined. "You already have us."

"Do you think we brought an entire platoon of warriors just to take you two….well, three insignificant pests," Warmonga laughed.

"But I wanted to rule the world," Drakken shouted furiously.

"Get over yourself," a sardonic voice drawled as the crack and fall of shattering ice sounded, and they all turned to see Shego now almost free, and aiding in melting her way out of the cracking ice as her plasma began to glow.

"As for you two Green-giant wannabes….."

"Foolish human," Warhok smirked. "Even your petty powers cannot harm a mighty Lorwardian warrior."

"Maybe not," Shego agreed, assessing his size, "But I'm guessing your mighty Lorwardian tin can isn't so tough," she spat in genuine fury, and launched two green fireballs at the wide portal just behind the warriors even as Kim grabbed Drakken, and tugged him toward the door. Three seconds later, red lights, and shrieking sirens filled the corridors as the panel to the bridge slammed shut just behind Shego who ran out of the bridge just before a heavy hatch dropped to seal it off.

"Two less losers," she sneered. "Now, let's get off this thing before….."

"Ah, Shego, you do know we've left Earth," Drakken told her.

"So what. I do have a rocket in the garbage bay. We get on, and get off," the cocky woman grinned.

"Shego, she means we've left our entire solar system behind since we were picked up. We don't even know where we are anymore."

"Doy," she grimaced, and looked back at the sealed bridge. "And I really made a mess back there."

"Any ideas," Drakken asked the two women, utterly clueless himself just then. "Abandon ship," the order echoed over the ship as an alarm began to blare.

"They use English?" Shego exclaimed in confusion.

"Eh, probably some kind of universal translator system that lets us hear….."

"Time to go," Kim told them as the ship shook violently.

"Do you notice how this all seems strangely familiar."

"Doc, you can meditate later. Let's move it!"

Ten minutes later they found the garbage bay, but no ship.

"Oh, snap," Drakken grumbled, staring at the empty hold. "Does this mean…?"

"The aliens have to be getting off somehow. Let's go hitch a ride," Shego told them.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure they'll just let us…."

"Come on, Drew," Shego fumed, dragging him after her as Kim rolled her eyes at the pair.

They raced down the hall, dodging laser fire from sentry drones still on watch, and managed to see a small shuttle flying away from the side of the ship not far ahead of them through a portal as the rumbling vibrations in the hull continued to grow.

"This way," Kim shouted, seeing several aliens running down a corridor too busy to care about the three humans behind them. They watched the aliens as they jumped into an open chute, and then the channel closed, and the dull whomp of a launching life-pod reached their ears.

"Here's an open one," Shego said, and all but threw Drakken inside.

Kim started forward, and Shego glared at her. Then swore, and nodded. "Get in, Princess. Even you don't deserve to get stuck on this tub."

They slid down a short duct, landing in a small, but roomy bubble that immediately launched even before they took one of the five oversized seats to strap themselves in as they rolled, and went flying away from the ship they could see on a small monitor was starting to visibly shudder just before it exploded soundlessly behind them, sending them flying away on a shock wave along with dozens of other escape pods.

"Okay, we're alive. Now what," Shego asked Kim.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the hero, Princess. Isn't this kind of your job?"

Drakken dark brows rose slightly. "I could devise a means of….."

"No," both women shouted.

"Meh. You two have no appreciation for my genius. I happen to be….."

The pod suddenly jerked, and they realized something was pulling them.

"Something's got us," Kim exclaimed as Shego looked at the now empty monitor, and tried changing the view by working some of the controls.

"No, you think," the woman huffed as she got the camera angle changed, and spotted a massive spacecraft that was even larger than the one that they had just escaped.

"Oh…..Snap," Drakken rasped.

"This just keeps getting better, and better," Shego sighed.

Kim swallowed hard, and asked, "Do you think they're more Lorwardians?"

"Is it really going to matter at this point," Shego asked her.

Kim smiled weakly.

There was the clang of metal on metal. A low humming followed by the hiss of air. Then the pod opened, and all three humans gaped at the smirking faces of Warhok and Warmonga, and a dozen more green giants.

"What's wrong, humans. Didn't you know Lorwardians can live up to ten minutes in a vacuum. It was child's play to reach a hatch, and then climb into our own escape pod."

"Indeed," Warmonga agreed sourly. "But I'm very upset you damaged my private yacht."

"Yacht? That was a yacht," Drakken exclaimed in disbelief.

Warmonga glared at him.

"Take the females to the kennels," she told four guards who stood behind her.

"I shall deal with the blue imposter myself," she stated coldly.

"You got any ideas," Shego asked Kim as they were led off by four of the huge aliens as Drakken shouted for help that wasn't coming.

"I'll let you know the moment I get one," Kim admitted as Shego chose to go quietly. Even she couldn't manage four of these monsters with weapons since she was still wearing nothing but a dress, and a torn graduation gown, having lost her laser along the way. She might be stubborn, but she wasn't stupid.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Shego grumbled.

They were led into a large chamber that looked more like an alien version of a palace harem with all the pillows and cushions lining a padded floor, and one of the men pointed. "You will change, and refresh yourselves in the bathing chamber," he pointed to a closed panel. "You will then await your mistress in the kennel."

"Uh, where is the kennel," Kim asked as Shego studied the luxurious room.

"Are you blind, human," the man spat in contempt. "You're standing in it," he said before they left, locking the door behind them.

"They call this a kennel? I can't wait to see what they call a jail.

"Doy, I can't believe I just said that," Shego admitted when Kim stared at her as if she were just a little crazed.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck here for the moment," Kim said, eyeing the door the man had indicated. "I'm going to see what I can do about freshening up," she said, picking at her shredded graduation gown, and ragged dress.

"You're kidding," Shego demanded.

"I'm dirty, my clothes are rags, and whatever occurs next, I don't want to smell when it happens."

"You've got a point," she agreed, tearing off the space suit as she followed her into the bathing chamber, as it was called.

Ten minutes later, they both came out of the 'bathing chamber' completely naked.

"I cannot believe that," Shego hissed as she tried very hard not to blush as badly as Kim was doing.

The door had barely closed when the small chamber began to hum, and some kind of sonic device erupted all around them. Not deafening, it still eradicated every scrap of cloth on their bodies. Apparently simultaneously cleaning them. Their hair now hung straight, and smooth, as if washed and conditioned, but their clothes were simply gone.

With no other sign of clothing in the smaller room, they walked out to find there were no clothes in the 'kennel' to be found for them either. Shego considered a pillowcase, but the cushions, while some were huge, were not the kind with casings. They were stuck naked in a room the aliens called a kennel. What else could happen?

Which of course, was when the door hissed, and they both looked over to see five other huge bodies crowding the open passage. Warmonga walked in without warning, and threw something at Shego as she smirked at the naked woman.

Before Shego could react, the object struck her throat, and wrapped around her neck to form a seamless metal band that Shego tried in vain to pull off. Even her glowing hands couldn't melt it, which left the band firmly stuck in place.

"Heel," the nine foot alien snapped, and Kim gasped as she saw Shego go to all fours, shapely backside in the air as she bowed to the woman even as Warmonga's hand moved again, and Kim just managed to duck the silver band thrown at her.

She watched it slap against the wall, wrapping around a small, attached lighting fixture, but the green woman smiled coldly as her cautious glance.

"You have a choice, little monkey Take your place beside this treacherous creature as my trophy of this campaign, or I'll have my men throw you out the airlock, and content myself with this one."

Kim swallowed hard. There were now four more aliens in the door eyeing her with very male smirks. She looked down at Shego, seeing the desperation and fear in her eyes, and realized that while the collar must control her body, it apparently did not control her mind.

"All right. You win," she said, and dropped her guard as she stepped forward.

"Warmonga always wins," she smiled coldly as she pulled the band off the light fixture to place it against her throat.

"Now, you will live out your days as my most loyal pets. Heel," she commanded.

Kim yelped as she felt her body drop so fast her head all but bounced off the floor as bowed to the woman beside Shego. Things, she was thinking fearfully at that point, just could not get much worse.

She hoped.

_To Be Continued…….._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.**_

_**Kim Possible: Trophies**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2: **_In which Earth fights back, Shego snaps, Kim escapes, kind of, and general mayhem continues._

"No word on Kim," Ron asked Wade after he and Dr. Possible rejoined the rest of the Middleton refugees hiding in the ruins of the high school.

Wade and the twins had gotten power up, lights and food organized for everyone with a little help from some of the more calm adults, and now they were trying to figure out what to do next. With most of the planet already firmly in the grasp of the planet, and conventional defenses proving woefully inadequate, no one sure how to proceed with Kim nowhere to be found.

"Not a peep," Wade told him as they hunched over the twin's laptop that at least gave them a peek at the aliens still in orbit since their low orbital satellite had yet to be discovered and destroyed like most of the other government satellites.

"But I have noticed something.

"Here," he pointed out on a GPS grid. "My extrapolations indicate this was the first ship to land. Since it did, it hasn't moved. No war machines. No alien warriors coming out. Nothing. It's just sitting there."

"Did it break down," Ron asked guilelessly.

"Command post," Jim and Tim both exclaimed as one.

"That's my guess," Wade nodded at them. "If we could break in there, and take it out, we might just have a chance to fight back."

"We'd need some serious muscle to get into something like that," James told them.

"Serious….muscle," Ron murmured, his eyes shimmering with blue. "Wade," he said somberly. "Can you contact Go City?"

"Go City? Oh! You want…."

"I think it's time for Team Go to step up to the big leagues," Ron murmured, his eyes focused on the blurry image of the large alien ship that had landed outside the nation's capital.

Which made Wade ask the one question he never expected to ask Ron.

"What's your plan?"

_**KP**_

Kim wanted to resist, but she could no more resist than Shego when the alien woman gave them a command. At the moment they were walking behind the giant warrior woman at the end of short leads, clad in a silver sheen covering their bodies that came from the collars around their throat. It seemed that they were not just collars, but some kind of universal device that could become anything the warrior woman needed, or wanted of it since it had become fastened to their throats.

Just now the very snug, silver thing covering them made it look like they had been painted silver from the neck down. Not that it mattered. They had to do whatever the green alien told them, and it wasn't a question of disobedience. Their bodies just did what they were told without their even thinking about it.

She shared long miserable nights at the foot of the alien's bed with Shego, huddled together for warmth, unable to even speak a word to her companion. Just one look in those green eyes, though, and she knew Shego was simmering with a fury all on her own. Something in the woman's eyes was growing manic, and Kim knew that the past three days were making her worse. The ship was carrying them farther and farther from home, and Shego had already stopped even trying to talk.

A smart-mouthed, smirking Shego she could handle.

The quiet, brooding creature that was staring coldly at their captor as if she might somehow strike them dead with a gaze was something else.

"Wait here, and remain silent," Warmonga ordered, and they both froze like statues, only their heads and eyes able to work as they looked around as their dropped leads faded back into their collar's slender mass.

Shego's gaze remained on the green woman as the rest of the crew around them on the bridge of this new ship totally ignored the small humans that were child-sized compared to them. They had not even seen Dr. Drakken in the past few days, and Kim found herself wondering if the man was all right. He wasn't too tightly wrapped, but he was still a human being. She wished she could at least speak to Shego, but Warmonga apparently hated hearing them speak. She seemed to think they had no right to their voices, or anything else.

She barely fed them, and yet oddly enough she found she wasn't being malnourished. She suspected the collar-thingy had something to do with that since it also somehow absorbed their wastes when they had the urge to relieve themselves. The more she thought about it, the more she was coming to the conclusion that the collars were not just simple devices, but some kind symbiotic technology. Perhaps even some kind of living organisms.

That idea made her shudder.

Warmonga, naturally, did not explain anything. Apparently 'trophy pets' did not need to be told anything. They were there just to be shown off. Talk about 'sick and wrong.'

"What do you mean we are losing," Warmonga demanded as a report was relayed to her. Warhok had left once more on another ship they had rendezvoused with to lead the primary invasion of Earth, and had promised to bring her even more trophies in tribute as an offering for her hand. She only knew that because the warrior had spent that first night in his battle mate's room, rutting her like a madman for hours. Literally. It was disgusting.

"Warhok has been slain," the transmission continued as Kim listened, and would have gasped and cheered if she could. "There was a core of unexpected resistance remaining, and when the commander led the attack against the rebellious humans, he was slain," came the report from the harried warrior on the communications screen Kim was watching.

"Who? Who could have done this to Warmonga's battle-mate," she demanded. "And why have you not brought me their head?"

"They are stronger than they seem, Warmonga," the messenger on the wide screen told her. "We are pulling back now before they destroy any more of our ships."

"They are monkeys. Weak, pitiful animals. How can they be beating the might of the great Lorwardian empire," she thundered.

"It is the glowing ones, Warmonga," the warrior reported. "They cannot be beaten."

"_Glowing_?" Kim guessed who they meant as she turned to look at Shego.

"Nonsense. I have a glowing human in my hands, and she was ridiculously easy to defeat."

"These are not, mighty Warmonga," the alien said in a nearly desperate voice. "He who leads them is like a demon of legend. He tears through our ranks like a madman, and cannot be stopped."

"Show me these humans."

Kim's eyes rounded as she saw an image of Ron rushing the apparent camera alongside Team Go. Only it was a Ron she had never seen.

He was glowing a brilliant blue aura, and was obviously in the middle of a very devastating leap that smashed the metal leg of a massive tripod that Hego now grabbed, and swung around like a massive club to bash into another tripod.

"You see," the alien's voice came over the video images as Ron now back-flipped away from three aliens trying to cut him down only to launch some kind of blue energy from his hands at two of them while delivering a truly devastating side kick at the third that made her cringe just watching him.

Shego had seen the images, too, and her eyes glowed all the brighter just then as Warmonga howled in impotent fury as Ron and Team Go literally overwhelmed the invaders before them.

"Stop them. Warmonga commands it. I order you to….."

The signal went dead.

"What happened," she frowned.

"Transmission was cut at the source, great Warmonga," the communications officer told her.

"Impossible. That would mean someone there actually ignored me. Me!"

The alien wisely said nothing.

"Warmonga will _not_ be ignored," she howled, and pounded a hard fist down on the communications panel, warping it, and setting off sparks as smoke rose from that section of the panel.

"Uhm….oops," the tall woman smiled wanly as she looked down at the now useless device. "You should fix that," she told the Lorwardian who looked at the smoldering wreckage in alarm.

"Great Warmonga," the male almost whined. "You just activated the self destruct sequence."

"What," she blinked as the air was filled with flashing lights, and wailing sirens on cue.

"Shut it off," she commanded.

"You….broke the override," he smiled ruefully.

"Aahhh, fragnakks," she grumbled. "Abandon ship," she ordered, and everyone fled without waiting on her.

She walked more calmly away from the bridge. "I suppose you two should come with me, too." They followed after her without much choice.

They picked up Drakken along the way, who they found was standing like a statue in the middle of a small chamber with his own collar, though he thankfully still wore his blue lab coat. Nothing else, but he did have that coat on. Kim was genuinely grateful.

Fortunately, wild eyes aside, Drakken was as silent as they were. Kim didn't mind just then. The shrill klaxons were bad enough. Listening to him now would have only made her head hurt all the worse. Meanwhile, she soon discovered that they didn't go into a small pod this time, but rather a large shuttle of some kind with two male aliens already inside awaiting Warmonga. She climbed into the ship, followed by the three humans, and closed the hatch as they pulled away from the soon to be destroyed ship without any concern showing on the green woman's face beyond what seemed mild annoyance. Kim couldn't help but notice it was all rather surreal.

They had been on two alien ships in less than a week, and both were destroyed.

Still, seeing Ron again. Knowing he was still fighting. It almost brought tears to her eyes seeing her BFF and recent boyfriend fighting so hard. He had obviously stepped up in a major way. She was so proud of him, and she hoped to be able to tell him so. Somehow, she had to get back home.

Somehow.

Which was when she realized the dull lighting in the ship was growing brighter as she stood in the rear of the cabin behind Warmonga as she gave orders to the two pilots. She turned her head, and realized the glow was coming from Shego. The woman's features were contorted in fury, and her green eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them before at that moment. Not only that, the silver collar thingy was literally melting off her like water off an ice sculpture left out in the heat. Kim gaped as Shego brought up her hands as she abruptly moved on her own, her jade aura swelling to encompass her entire body, and Kim could literally feel the heat coming off the green-skinned ninja as her fury fueled her bio-plasma.

A low, feral snarl was building in her throat, and Warmonga turned only when it grew noticeably audible to see what was going on as Shego launched two simultaneous, green fireballs at the two pilots. To Kim's horror, the green flame burned holes right through their skulls, and left them falling over the controls as Warmonga gasped in horror herself.

"Stop what you are doing at once."

"Not gonna happen this time, ET," Shego snarled viciously. "No one. Absolutely _no one_, cages me. Ever!

"Now tell me how to get that crap off Dr. D.

"Now," she hissed as Warmonga wisely backed away from the naked woman who was so now glowing so hot her steps were melting the plating beneath her feet.

"Extreme heat usually disables the c'c'ryac," she said quietly, glancing back at her dead companions. "Any heat source will do."

"Good to know. Now get on the horn, and tell your buddies to leave Earth, pronto," she hissed.

"Horn," the woman frowned at her.

"Radio. Talkie-thingy. Call up your friends on Earth, and get them the hell off my planet.

"_Now_," she thundered, her hand close enough to start melting the warrior woman's armor.

Kim frowned. Shego was very close to loosing it.

Or it seemed so to her. Still, a few minutes later, she had Drakken freed by carefully heating the collar on his throat. Fortunately, as she had noticed earlier, he still had his lab coat on. He had been wearing the collar-symbiote under it.

Kim looked at Shego as the woman now turned her way, eyes pleading, but Shego only turned and eyed Warmonga again who had by then radioed the command to abandon the human world, and return home.

"So, you can be sensible," Shego commented as the radio was shut off. "Carry that trash to the airlock," she gestured to the dead aliens, still keeping her hands glowing for the moment.

Strong as she was, Warmonga still had to make two trips to get both men into the hatch. On the second trip, Shego locked the hatch behind her.

"So you can last ten minutes, huh, beanstalk? Then you'd better hope your buddies are still out there," Shego sneered as she reached for the hatch controls as Warmonga began to curse her fluently in whatever tongue she used.

"Buh-bye," Shego waved, and hit the emergency purge. The woman gave a silent cry as she was carried out into space with the dead men by the sudden decompression.

"Shego," Drakken finally howled as he tried very hard not to stare at her naked, green body. "How could you?" "I'm evil, Doc. Remember," she growled as she stalked toward the cockpit. "Eeeeee-viiiiillllll."

"Oh, well, yes. I see that, but….you probably tossed out the only other person who could fly this thing."

"What's to know. Gas. Brake. Steering wheel," she said, tapping each control in turn as she settled into an oversized seat to study the controls.

"But do you know where to go," he demanded as she slid into the other pilot's seat, his confusion evident as he only stared at the console before him.

She stared at the controls again, and slapped a hand to her face.

"Doy," she realized as she looked out at the unfamiliar sea of stars before them, and sighed. She looked back over at him as she asked, "Any ideas," as she took the oversized shirt he found in one of the storage bins he had started to explore and offered her.

He stared back at the alien controls, then out the front ports, and grumbled. He looked back down at the controls after she pulled the grayish tunic on to cover most of her body. "Well," she asked.

"Well….it occurs to me that….."

"Do you any idea at all how to get us home," she asked when he trailed off, mumbling again.

"Meh. No. Not a clue."

Shego began to glower again as her fists clenched.

"What about Possible? She's 'Miss _All-That_.' She might be able to help."

Shego turned and glared. "That would mean letting her loose, and I rather like her looking like a robot. "And acting like one.

"Too bad I can't command her….."

"You may make any command you wish, Lady," Kim replied without actually speaking.

Kim herself looked absolutely horrified again as her mouth moved without her will, and a voice that was hers, but not hers spoke up. If she could, she would have clamped her hands over her mouth. Still under command, she could do nothing but stand there.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can tell you what to do?"

"Yes, Lady."

"How does that work? I mean….How come I can suddenly tell you what to do," she frowned as she left the ship's controls to walk back to where she still stood unmoving and glaring at her.

"You defeated my mistress. Lorwardian tradition is clear. She who defeats the mistress is to be obeyed."

"You're not Kimmie, are you," Shego suddenly guessed as she studied Kim's dismayed expression.

"Eh, don't be silly, Shego," Drakken told her. "Of course it's…." "No, Lady. I am your servant. What my former mistress' people call c'c'ryac."

"You're….intelligent?"

"Not as you would understand it. Our kind, however, are able to borrow the intelligence of our host-forms to communicate when required."

"Sweet," Shego smiled. "So, Kimmie has to do anything I command?"

"Yes, Lady. By commanding me, you command my host-form."

"I likie," Shego grinned, and for one of the very rare times in her life, Kim was genuinely afraid.

"Princess," she now specifically addressed her. "Can you help us find our way home? Yes, or no?"

"Yes."

"See? Didn't I tell you? God, it's disgusting having a teen foe that is so…."

"Drakken, shut up. All right, Princess. Get your metal butt up there, and help me find a way home. Pronto."

"Yes, Lady," Kim replied. Or rather that other voice did, as Kim was mutinously silent even when she could have spoken at that point. Not that Shego seemed to care if it was the collar-thingy, or her. She apparently just liked the way it worked out.

Shego sniggered, and eyed Kim as they both took the seats now, leaving Drakken to stand behind them as she declared, "I am sooooo going to have fun with you."

Kim made a wounded sound, but Shego didn't care.

"So, how are you going to find a way home," she asked as she got strapped into the pilot's seat again as the silvery Kim sat next to her.

"Constellations," she pointed out the wide viewports. "Simply by accounting for the mirror effect and calculated distances, we can extrapolate our position from the location of known constellations, and compute a trajectory that should take us back to our own solar system," she told Shego as she began to operate the navigational panel of the ship with an uncanny ease.

"Meh. As annoying as her father. Acting like she's all that. Any moron could have figured that out."

"Too bad you didn't," Shego drawled smugly.

"I heard that."

"Course plotted, and programmed, Lady," Kim informed her, switching navigational controls to Shego's console.

"Nice. Hard to believe you actually have a brain behind those freckles."

"Hello? Kim Possible? Rocket scientist. Brain surgeon. Her genes are probably set on genius," Drakken complained.

"Doesn't say much for yours, then, does it," Shego quipped.

"Now, see here….."

"Doc?"

"What?"

"Hold on," she grinned, and went to half thrust from a dead stop.

He yelped as he went flying in spite of the shuttle's artificial gravity, and slammed into the bulkhead. He ended up sprawled on the deck, out cold.

"Blessed silence," Shego sighed, and turned the shuttle past the wreckage of the Lorwardian ship as many of the other shuttles grouped, and turned another direction without bothering them. She kept going along the path Kimmie had lain out in just a few minutes of studying the alien star charts.

Genius, indeed.

_**KP**_

The cheering was deafening as Team Go, along with Ron Stoppable, spearheaded Earth's defenses as they drove the last of the invaders from their world. Ron watched them leave with mixed emotions. Not one of the aliens captured knew anything about Kim, Shego, or Drakken. Not one would reveal where their home world was, or how to reach it.

They reacted to such questions by snapping their own necks. Which was actually quite impressive considering their hands were securely bound at the time.

"Don't give up hope, Ronald," Hego told him, knowing what depressed the young man who should be as happy as any of them. "Remember. My sister is out there, too, and between her and Kim, I'm certain that if there is a way to overcome any adversity, then….."

"Dude. No more speeches? Okay? I'm just tired, and want to go home."

"Yea," Rufus chirped. "Home."

"I understand. But if you need us," Hego told him. "Team Go will be honored to heed your call, Ron Stoppable. You are truly Earth's greatest hero, and I don't feel any shame in saying so."

"Yeah, monkey-man," Mego grinned. "Even I gotta admit you kicked major alien…."

"Mego," Ron cut him off.

"Well, take care. Gotta go," the purple-clad hero smiled as he followed his brothers to a waiting GJ jet they had borrowed after their own was destroyed.

Three hours later, Ron was back in Middleton, or what remained of it, watching people rebuild their lives. No big surprise, the Possible's house was almost completely rebuilt already. The twins had created construction robots out of the alien wreckage that were busily restoring most of the neighborhood. Their inventions had helped hold off some of the more determined aliens and their war machines, and they manage to help spare the civilians in the town even when one of the big ships came down. They managed to hold back those back long enough for Ron to show up with Team Go.

"Ronald," Ann Possible smiled and waved his way when she spotted him after he left the GJ jet that had given him a lift. "Thank goodness you're back. Your parents have been calling. They were worried to death after that last attack on the capitol."

"No big, Mrs. Dr. P, but….I'm sorry, we couldn't get anything out of them about Kim. They either ran, or they died. Not one of them would tell us how to find….."

For a moment the brain surgeon who looked like an older version of her daughter looked shattered, then she drew a deep breath, and said, "I'm sure we'll be seeing her again very soon. If I know my daughter, she's fighting her way back home even now."

"Yeah. She is a fighter," he agreed ruefully, but he knew that even with their powers, he and Team Go had just barely managed to hold back the aliens. It was the scientists that helped most. Ron had just helped stalled the invaders long enough to let them devise weapons that could cut through the invader's armor and force screens.

"That's right. Go home, Ron," Ann told him gently, giving him a hug. "I know your parents, and Hana, will be glad to see you."

"Yeah," he agreed with a faint smile. "Me, too."

He walked away, his heart burdened by his own fears, and turned toward home, occasionally looking up at the sky that was empty for the first time in weeks. Rufus followed his gaze, giving a sad sigh because he knew his master was sad, too. This time, however, there was nothing the preternaturally intelligent creature could do. This was one problem that was completely out of his tiny hands.

_**KP**_

"Hurry up, Princess," Shego ordered, feeling more than a bit anxious about Kim being outside the shuttle for so long.

Not that she was really worried about her. The c'c'ry'ac claimed it could keep her alive a full hour in space when it completely covered her. But she didn't like drifting in space with one engine, and a hole torn in the side of their hull after running into a bizarre reptilian race that didn't like Lorwardian ships in their territories. They had just managed to escape, but suffered some very nearly major damage that now required Kim's hands outside the ship to fix it.

Drakken was no help. He was cowering in a corner, sucking his thumb, and waiting to die.

He had been ever since they started having trouble on what proved to be a very long trip home. Who knew space was so damn big?

"I am coming in now, Lady," came the tinny voice over the radio link the weird symbiote also managed to establish while outside. "I believe most of the damage is adequately repaired to allow us to reach your planet Earth. However….."

"However," Shego asked when Kim's silver face appeared in the airlock, and the outer hatch cycled closed.

"However," Kim's explanation continued as she came back into the ship, "I strongly advise against attempting atmospheric reentry in this vehicle. The hull is too unstable for such a course, and might fail critically if you tried."

"So, we can get to Earth, but we can't land," Shego grumbled. "Wonderful."

She eyed Kim in disgust before heading back to the cockpit. "I don't suppose you can figure out a way to get us on the ground after we get there?" "I shall attempt to ascertain a means of landing in the time it takes us to arrive, Lady," the Kim-voice told her. As she deemed the c'c'ry'ac speaking through Kim, who rarely spoke once Shego made it plain she wasn't getting loose anytime soon. If ever.

For her own amusement, she had playing with her new toy, and learned the creature attached to Kim could access not only her voice, but her conscious mind, and tap into her knowledge, skills, and experience. In short, she had a Kim robot. One she could make do anything. She didn't even have to hear her annoying whining, because she could forbid Kim herself from speaking, while allowing her 'symbiote' to speak when she wanted something done, or a question answered.

"We're….moving again," Dr. Drakken murmured, coming out of his corner to see the stars once more flying by as they flew home far slower than the bigger ships that had carried them away. Still, even with occasional stops, they were making good time.

According to calculations and course they still followed, if Princess was anywhere near close, they would be home in no more than a few weeks. Shego's eyes glittered as she pondered the future, and all its possibilities as she was really going to have fun.

_**KP**_

"Ronald," Dr. Director called him via the new communicator Wade had given him. "We need your help."

"Me?"

"Ronald, we know about your mystical monkey power. But this is something you might want to check into yourself. That's why I called you."

Ron sat up, yawning as he glanced at the clock as he sat up in bed. Two in the morning. It must be big. "So, what's up, DD?" "Ronald, don't call me DD."

"Eh, sorry. My bad."

"Indeed. Now listen. One hour ago, Satcom detected an unauthorized flight that crashed somewhere in the mountains of Peru."

"Okay, so a plane crashed? What's the big?"

"Ronald, the flight was not one of _our_ aircraft. And by ours, I meant human. This flight came from space."

Ron leapt to his feet. "Where and when," he demanded, already reaching for his mission clothes.

"You have a ride dispatched already. It should be there in two minutes."

"On my way, DD," he grinned, and snapped the communicator off even as the one-eyed woman drawled, "Don't call me……!"

"It's gotta be KP, Rufus," he grinned. "It's just gotta be."

Four hours later, the GJ VTOL rose from the jungles, and a despondent Ron sat in a seat in the back with William Du sitting nearby. Ron was staring out a window with Rufus on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Stoppable," Will told him solemnly, still a bit nauseous from seeing the mangled wreckage, and the even more mangled bodies. Even if they were aliens, it was a sickening sight. "Still, at least Kim Possible wasn't in the wreckage."

"Yeah. Good thing," Ron sighed, only learning afterward that they now expected more such crashes to take place over the next few weeks as more space debris left behind by the departing aliens to come down. Still, it had to be checked out, and GJ wanted him in place to help in case of any live aliens surviving.

Not to mention the possibility that they might still find Kim, or the others.

"I'm sure she's fine. She always struck me as….quite capable."

"Dude, you didn't even like her," Ron accused less than spiritedly.

"Well, I never felt a girl had any place in this business. I still don't."

"I'll tell DD you think so."

"DD?"

"Dr. Director?"

Will blinked. "You actually call her that? To her face?"

"Dude, just chill. I'm tired, and I need to sleep. 'Kay?" "Agent Du," the pilot called back. "NASA just tracked four more bogeys down over the continent. The closest is just outside Mexico City."

"Fine, fine. Let's go," Ron sighed as he spoke without opening his eyes when he felt Will's eyes on him. Rufus, curled up in his pocket, never even put his head up.

"Where were the others," Will asked.

"Arizona. Northeast Oregon, and someplace in the Arctic," he was told

"Mexico, it is," Will nodded.

_**KP**_

"You're certain that this is going to work," Drakken asked Shego as they watched Kim in her 'robot' suit gathering drifting wreckage to carry it back to the shuttle to weld onto the damaged hull. She had been doing it for hours, creating a misshapen ball of metal that was designed to shield them from the heat of reentry, and confuse radar ground-bases into thinking they were just a shapeless mass of debris, instead of an incoming flight.

Something even Shego had not thought of, since otherwise they might have a lot of company when they landed. A lot of unwelcome company. And Shego was operating under the assumption everyone must think them dead and gone by now considering it had been over two months since their departure thanks to a few untimely delays and misadventures. Still, they were finally orbiting an unknowing planet, and all Shego wanted to do was get down there and relax for a few days while she considered their options for the future. After nearly another full hour in space following a brief rest, and even she could tell Princess was dragging out there as they watched Kim work.

"Princess, come back in now."

"I am almost done, Lady," came the Kim-voice's reply.

"So is Kimmie. I don't want her dead before we get home."

"I can always find a new host-form to serve you, Lady."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about her," she snapped. "Now get in here. That's an order."

"You? Worried about Kim Possible," Drakken sniggered as Kim began moving toward the airlock..

"How would you like to go into orbit next," Shego taunted. "Without a ship?"

Drakken yelped, and backed away.

"I just don't want Kimmie expiring out there before I have years and years to gloat, and make her do all the mean, evil things I've been imaging making her do," Shego grinned as Kim appeared back in the hatch.

"I could have finished, Lady," 'Kim' stated. "We have only one more plate to attach, and you should be able to land safely."

"We have time," Shego told her from her seat. "After all. We're home. We can take our time."

"No, Lady. By my calculations, we have less than two hours of viable life support left."

Shego swung on Drakken, knowing that didn't sound right. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, Shego. Honestly."

"Biometric monitoring suggests your companion is lying," the Kim-voice said as she stood there half in, half out of the airlock.

"Drakken," she hissed.

"I thought we might be able to convert the extra oxygen into water," he sputtered. "We are running low on that, and I was thirsty."

"Doy," Shego hissed, and dropped her head. "How did I ever get lucky enough to get stuck with you?"

"Well, Shego, as I recall…." "Rhetorical question, Blue-boy. It doesn't require an actually answer."

"But, you asked….."

"_Rhetorical_! Geez, and you're supposed to be a genius?"

"I happen to be a super genius," he declared with authority.

"Who gets regularly beat up by a teenager."

Drakken glared.

"And let's not forget who caused this entire mess in the first place, _'Great Blue_.'"

"Now, Shego. You must know your plasma will likely only eat up more air…."

She squelched her glow, but eyed him coolly. "Listen, Dr. Dimwit. Very, very carefully. Sit," she said, pointing to a corner. "Do not move. Do not touch anything. Or I will _kill_ you!"

Drakken believed her just then. The look in her eyes suggested she had definitely stepped way over a line somewhere, and after seeing her take out Warmonga and her friends without batting an eye, he genuinely believed her.

"Sitting," he smiled weakly.

"No talky."

"But…."

"_No_ talky."

Drakken bit his own tongue.

"You," she turned to Kim. "How long do you need to rest before you can finish up without endangering your host-form?"

"Thirty-two of your minutes should be adequate. Sooner, if we eat again."

"Then eat, rest, and finish the job."

"Yes, Lady."

"And quit calling me Lady," she spat irritably.

"How shall we address you then, Mistress?"

"Call me She….

"Actually," Shego grinned. "I kind of like that. Call me mistress."

"Yes, Mistress," Kim-voice replied, and even Shego could hear the respect and capitalization in that appellation. She smiled smugly. "Yessir, we are soooo going to have fun."

Withdrawing into a silver collar, the c'c'ry'ac led Kim to eat from the almost depleted ship's stores, and then collapse in a heap on the floor to rest. Without the silver sheen over her smooth flesh, she could see Kim's own features again, and her real expression. She could also see the tears brimming in her dark green eyes that didn't even try to look up at her any longer.

"Ah, crap," she muttered, and swung her seat around to face the planet just outside the ship's nose. She was not soft on her. Never had been. Never would be. The little cheerleader was good. Almost as good as her, and that was without powers.

If shego had ever really used her power on her, though, Kim Possible would not even be a memory today, but even an evil Shego had a sense of honor. It just wasn't sporting to use superpowers against a powerless foe. Even for her, it just was not done. But one on one. Skill against skill? She enjoyed the fights. The challenge. She dreamed of drop-kicking the cheerleader into a coma. So why were the little brat's tears bugging her?

She growled, and glared outside the ship rather than look back at Kim. Because she knew how it felt to have that _thing_ overpower you. To control you. To make you do things you didn't want to do.

"I am ready to continue, Mistress," Kim-voice spoke quietly just over thirty minutes later.

"Then, do it," she spat without looking back. "I'm past ready to get off this tin can."

Forty minutes later, Shego steered the now clumsy ship toward a knot of drifting wreckage left by other abandoned Lorwardian ships. The plan Kim came up with was for them to knock a few pieces of wreckage down with them to mask their own descent, and make it look more likely that they were just another piece of suborbital debris going down, rather than a manned flight.

Fifty minutes later, they were slamming into the cold, icy plain near Dr. Drakken's Arctic lair in northern Canada.

"Great plan, Shego," Drakken muttered as they left the ship, bluer than ever as Kim, in full silver mode, marched along after him and Shego as he chattered with the cold. "Drop us in a blizzard."

"All the better, Doc," she told him. "The storm hides our ship. We slip away, and no one even knows we're back. We can rest up, and plan how to best exploit the fact no one knows we are even here."

"Say, that is clever. And with us in control of Kim Possible….."

"_Us_," Shego demanded as they neared the icy outcropping that hid the entrance into his lair.

"Uhm, well, you, of course. But the point is, no one can stop us now! I will create my greatest plan……"

"Don't…..say…..it," she told him. "You always screw up. You always fail. And you always….._always…..drag me down with you."_

"_Shego. I'm hurt," he protested, and walked into the lair to throw the main power switch, and start the heaters._

_Rubbing his hand, he looked around, and smiled as he said, "Time to get to work."_

_To Be Continued…….._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible: Trophies**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3: **_In which Kim returns to Earth, and an uncertain future in the hands of her new mistress._

They had been on Earth for just one day, and Kim was already finding things had not really changed. Well, they had, but they hadn't. She was still subject to Shego's every command, and being cooped up in Drakken's lair, with Drakken, made her understand just why Shego was likely so cranky all the time. She had already known the man was unstable from just their few brief encounters, but living with him on a daily basis was enough to make her nuts.

Then there was Shego ragging on her for not being able to cook. After just one try at making her supper, at her command, Shego swore she would never let her in the kitchen again. Something about her being more dangerous in there than Drakken in an electronics' store.

_Ouch_.

Then Drakken actually got mad when she turned out to know more about his sonic disruptor than he did. Shego ordered her to help him fix the machine he intended to use start tsunamis and earthquakes to blackmail the world governments into submission, and inside of one hour, as opposed to his three weeks working on it, she figured out exactly what he needed to repair it.

Meanwhile, she spent her every night in Shego's quarters.

Either being an unwilling sculpture, or being her living sex toy.

Even she had to admit that part of being a sex toy wasn't all bad.

Still, when she found herself telling Drakken how to fix a machine that was going to cost billions of dollars in damage, and likely untold lives, she found herself sinking into new despondency. Which only amused Shego all the more.

Near the end of the first month together, Drakken and Shego got ready to go after the parts she told him he needed to fix the sonic disruptor so it would truly do its intended job. Only Shego didn't want her staying alone in the lab where someone might find her, or worse, she might be able to somehow get herself free long enough to summon help.

The day before Shego left with Drakken, she first carried her to a remote island, and left her in her private villa even Drakken didn't know existed with very specific orders.

"You will go inside and stay there, and not attempt to free yourself, contact anyone, or leave this house until I return," she told Kim as she let her into the house. She didn't even go inside with her. She just gave the order, and then left to rejoin Drakken.

Kim sighed, found herself walking to the house, and taking a post near the wide, black leather couch as her silver body froze in place, and she was once more left to wait upon the next indignity. She had the miserable feeling it would not be long in coming. If she could have cried just then, she would have. Even that was beyond her now. Not without Mistress' order.

_**KP**_

"There, Shego," Drakken pointed.

"We don't need that," Shego spat as she eyed the shiny thingy Drakken's gaze had fixated on this time. "All we need is the stuff Princess wrote down, and we can get down to business for once. Besides, anything that shiny has to be…..

"Rigged," she groaned, slapping a gloved hand to her face as, no surprise to her, Drakken set off the alarm.

_**KP**_

"Wade?"

"Ron, you're going to want to hear this. Shego and Drakken are back. GJ picked them up last week."

"And they didn't call us?"

"Yeah. So much for working together," Wade huffed indignantly as Ron came fully awake, and sit up on the side of his bed, Rufus peering from under the cover with curious eyes.

"Where are they buddy? And more importantly….?"

"They're in prison. From what I managed to hack from GJ's computers, your two villains know where Kim is, but say anything more than she's not going anywhere without their release. Drakken even suggested she might _die_ if they wait too long to decide to let them go."

"Not good," Ron grumbled. "Okay, Wade. I'm on my way. Can you get me a ride to GJ headquarters?"

"Already working on it, Ron. And, Ron. Good luck," Wade smiled, both of them hoping they could finally bring their friend home.

"Thanks, Wade. Between Dr. Director, and those two, we're going to need it."

He was thinking more about Dr. Director, though. Why had Betty not called him immediately? He was going to find out.

_**KP**_

"Because, Ronald, if Dr. Drakken is to be believed, Kimberly did not actually return. Only a robotic clone of her survived."

"A….clone?"

"Yes. Some kind of alien robotic clone that just happens to have Miss Possible's _mind_."

"And….Shego's story," he asked bluntly, looking suitably horrified.

"Shego says nothing. You know how she is at the best of times. Drakken is the one that finally told us about her. He seemed to think we would actually let them go if he told us she could still die if left unattended too long.

"Naturally, we tried to hunt down any new lairs," she went on. "But…..so far, no sign of Kim Possible in any shape or form has been found. We…..Well, Ronald, we were starting to think Kim didn't make it back at all, and it was just another of Drakken's….."

"No," Ron snapped, slapping his hand down so hard the top of her desk cracked, and Rufus even jumped in alarm. "If those two losers made it back, you can bet KP is back, too."

"Look, Ronald…

"Ron. I'd like to see her back as much as the next person. But….we have to be ready to face the facts."

"Let me see Shego."

"Not Drakken?"

"We both know who the real brains are in that outfit," he said in a tone that she had last heard during the Lorwardian invasion. Ron was channeling his monkey mojo, as Will called it. When he did that, even the Lorwardians got out of his way.

_**KP**_

"_I'm hungry_," Kim sighed, her complaint a mental one since being frozen in 'robotic' form also meant not being able to even speak.

"_So are we_," a voice that was hers, and not hers added in that same mental plane.

"_Are you….?"_

"_We are the c'c'ry'ac_," the voice said, giving a mental nod. "_You are host-form_."

"I _am Kimberly Anne Possible_. _Everyone calls me Kim_," she told it. "_What is your name_."

"_We are c'c'ry'ac. We are one. We do not require names_."

"_On Earth, we have names."_

"_We understand. Will you name us?"_

"_I'll call you…..Anne_," Kim said, using her own middle name. "_That way we won't get confused about who is talking."_

"_A….Ah…..Annnnnnnneeeeeee._

"_We like this naming_," the new side of her gave a mental smile.

"_So. You're me, and I'm part of you, too now?"_

"_We are one_. _We have melded after being joined for the prerequisite time period. Only death will separate us now."_

"_Swell_," she sighed.

"_But I'm still hungry."_

"_As are we_," she heard Anne reply.

"_Anne?" "Kimberly."_

"_Why don't you let us go eat?"_

"_The Mistress said…."_

"_She said to stay in her home, and await her. She didn't say we had to stand here like a damn statue and starve to death. _

"_Really, Anne. You need to start learning to think for yourself."_

"_We have never done so. The Mistress, or others, have always been there to command us."_

"_Well, let me tell you something about the Mistress._

"_She's a selfish, evil, and very unbalanced lunatic."_

"_We have observed this when Mistress destroyed our kindred."_

"_Did that make you angry_," Kim asked, wondering if she had been taking the wrong tact in trying to resist this strange creature. Maybe she could subvert it, and make it her friend. Her ally.

"_We are already allies," Anne told her, reminding her that her mind was no longer hers alone._

"_Right. I just meant….."_

"_We understand. We will not, however, defy the Mistress. Tradition demands….."_

"_You do understand we left Lorwardian traditions behind? That we are on my world now_?" Anne was silent for a time.

"_We understand, but still, the Mistress must be obeyed."_

"_Even if she's wrong? If she's evil, and hurts people?"_

"_We do not understand such concepts?"_

"_What concepts do you understand?" "Obedience."_

Kim groaned mentally.

"_Let's just go eat. After all, the Mistress didn't say we couldn't eat. She just said we could not leave."_

Great. Now Anne had her thinking in plural.

"_Because we are one_," Anne replied as her silvery body moved toward the kitchen from the point in the bedroom she had taken simply because it was the place she usually stood in Shego's room in the lair when not 'servicing' the bisexual monster that literally owned her just then.

"_What is a monster?"_

"_A monster, Anne_," she told her as she was freed to find and make their food. "_Is someone that does not care about others. They steal, or destroy, or kill for their own pleasure. Without care that they cause suffering."_

"_Lorwardian warriors do the same."_

"_But…..But didn't even those warriors have codes? Traditions? Things that guided them in what they did, or did not do?" "This is true."_

"_Well, Shego doesn't feel bound to such things. She thinks only of herself. She harms those that cannot fight. Cannot resist. Yet she attacks them anyway._

"_Is that the way an honorable person behaves."_

"_No Lorwardian ever would_," Anne agreed as they ate the sandwiches she made with great relish.

"_Will you let me teach you more of Earth. I mean, what Earth is really like? _

"_I know you can….see through my mind, and all, but you don't have any real experience of our world. I can show you…."_

"_We cannot leave this domicile. The Mistress commanded….."_

"_We don't have to, Anne_," she almost grinned now after finishing their meal, and washing it down with cool, fresh water.

Nothing had ever tasted so good.

"_Let me show you Earth's entertainment technology. Television and internet. You'll love them, I'm sure."_

"_We were curious over some of the concepts in our mind. I will allow it since the Mistress' commands do not currently forbid it_."

"_Spankin'_," Kim smiled all the more, and was allowed to lead them to the living room where she first turned on the television.

Anne stared in slack-jawed wonder for hours.

She was just as fascinated when Kim sit them down in front of Shego's computer, and using her own not overly incompetent skills, cracked her password, and was soon surfing the net.

Anne caught on fast.

Very fast.

That made Kim smile all the more as she felt Anne's mental awareness growing even as it melded even more tightly with her own.

She might not be free of her new 'partner' now, but at least she had a chance to show her she did not have to be a slave.

That thought triggered a new search.

Anne was not pleased by what she found.

Not pleased at all.

_**KP**_

Ron stared into Shego's eyes as she sat nonchalantly in her cell, her arms bound by thick cuffs that weighted down her encased hands.

"Your turn to feed the new baby," Shego asked as she smirked at him.

"I want to know about Kim."

Shego sneered. "You know, everyone asks about her. No one seems to care me and Drew made it back."

"I wonder why," Ron replied curtly.

That was when Shego noticed something. "You stepped up, didn't you, monkey-boy? Finally tapped into the mystical powers ole' Monte kept trying to steal from you."

"Where is Kim?"

"Oh, somewhere out there," she said, gesturing with her chin. "You know, I'm not even sure where now. The last I saw her, she was begging for her life."

"Kim wouldn't beg."

"You don't know anything about her, Stoppable," she told him, thinking of how she had made the little redhead beg, _and_ squeal the last time she had her in her bed. Then made Kim tell her her honest reaction to it, and learned how much she truly favored women, and had long she had secretly desired her fallen heroine's touch.

"Well, she did beg. A lot," she smirked, thinking of how she had made her little toy beg for her favor.

Ron's eyes glittered, and Shego smirked. "I learned from the best assassins in Japan, Stoppable. A little monkey kung fu isn't going to impress me."

"Tell me this much then. Drakken claims Kim's mind is inside an alien robot clone. That she will die if you are not released to go tend her. Is that true?" "Drakken is about as smart as your mole rat," she huffed, and Rufus glared at her, oddly enough, she noticed, with the same weird blue shimmering in his tiny eyes. "But, one thing I will say? Yeah. If I don't go…..tend a certain redhead, she is going to die. I've been gone about….what? Three days now?

"She maybe has two left. Maybe," Shego drawled. "If that."

"Where is she?"

"Ah, ah, ah. That would be tattling," Shego sniggered.

Ron stared at her.

"You may, or may not get out. But if you do, understand this. The next time we meet, it will be as warriors." he told her somberly, and turned to leave her cell.

"Oooooohhhhh, like I'm so scared."

Ron didn't do anything. He just walked away.

For the first time since first seeing the bumbling sidekick walk into her cell, she found herself staring hard at his back, sensing something even she had not expected. For the first time since meeting him, she sensed…..danger.

_**KP**_

"_And what is this_," Anne asked as she lifted one of Shego's vibrators.

"_I think you know by now_," Kim blushed.

"_Yes, Kimberly, but we enjoy the sensation of our blushes."_

"_You enjoy blushing?"_

"_Yes. We enjoy sensations. Pleasure, pain, emotions. It is all so new to us. Lorwardians have such rigid minds. The few times we were allowed to control another for my mistress, we were….just as stiff. Little more than a……slave."_

"_I can understand that, Anne. Freedom and dignity are the right of every being in the wor…._

"_In the universe."_

"_Yet you keep pets."_

"_For their own sake. Some can't survive alone, so we care for them, and keep them fed, and safe. _

"_It's not as bad, we don't think, because they are not as intelligent, and seem to enjoy being cared for, too."_

"_So far as we know?"_

"_So far as we know_," Kim agreed, not willing to take any back-steps with Anne.

Besides, how could you lie to a 'twin' that knew everything you were thinking?

"_You cannot."_

"_I know, Anne. It was…."_

"_Rhetorical. Yes, I understand this._

"_So, you honestly enjoy the Mistress' touch, but hate her person?"_

"_I hate what she does, Anne. She used to be a good person. Something changed her, though, and she chose to follow a dark path. An evil path. That is what I hate_."

"_We could make her as we, and then we could command her as our spawn. Our offspring."_

"_Wait. You can…..join Shego…. to us?"_

"_Once a c'c'ry'ac has melded completely, it can reproduce. We will osmotically divide, and create a sphere that will hatch, and birth a new c'c'ry'ac._

"_In turn, as we would be first-host, the Mistress would become subservient to us."_

"_But, Anne…..I don't know. It would be doing something to someone I know she'd hate. And remember what happened to your, ah, friend, the last time she was given a symbiote?"_

"_True_," Anne gave a sigh. "_We would have to be clever. The hatchling could not be obvious, or noticeable."_

"_Then how…..?"_

"_Let us show you_," she said, and she felt herself walk over to a mirror as the silver suit withdrew into the collar, and thinned until it was thinner than a spider's web around her throat. Virtually invisible.

"_Do you feel us?"_

"_Well, in my mind, yes, but…..not on……_

"_Oh, wow. Anne, this is great. I could still look normal. Still live my life. If only I could get out of here._

"_But…..still, we face the same problem. The moment she noticed the….hatchling, she might still melt it. _

"_And that is saying I could agree. It's still…..wrong to just….."_

"_Is it wrong to cage a pet that is dangerous to itself, or others? Even your people cage your own for violating your traditions."_

"_You mean laws."_

"_Did we not say so?"_

"_Yes, but…."_

"_Is this not so_?"

Kim sighed. "_You have a point, Anne. Still, what about her powers? You…..We…..still have the problem of her burning it off again."_

"_If it is unnoticed long enough to meld with her, she will become one as we are one. Then nothing will remove it."_

"_So, that was why you told her heat would remove Drakken's symbiote since the allotted time had not yet elapsed."_

"_Naturally. We do not deceive the Mistress."_

"_Yet, if we are going to try this, Anne, we have to deceive her."_

"_For her own good. This is a concept even we understand. Like a willful hatchling, she must be guided to a better standing in our world so she will not be destroyed."_

"_But….can she not end up in the sway of someone like her….._

"_Like Drakken? Who would still use her for evil?"_

"_No, Kimberly. Before our hatchling is released, we shall give her specific programming to safeguard both her, and her host-form. She will be commanded from birth only by the one creature that obviously cares for our Mistress._

"_Kimberly Anne Possible_."

Kim blushed.

"_This is going to get sooooo confusing_," she sighed, staring at her reflection as the invisible thread remained invisible as she turned back to the television.

"_What are we doing now_?"

"_It is time for the evening broadcast of world status. I wish to see what has transpired of late."_

"_Anne_," Kim beamed. "You said 'I!'"

Anne seemed flustered. "_So I did. You are a very good instructor, Kimberly. _

"_Do not worry. Together, we shall ensure our Mistress is safeguarded even from herself. It is our duty to serve her, and protect her, even if she does not realize yet she requires our protection. "However, to do so, you cannot leave her for three of your terrestrial months. That will ensure a complete bond with her own symbiote, as you name us. And afterward, we shall become companions as she will require our leading once fully bonded to guarantee her continued safety, and well-being."_

"_I've already lived over four months as a…..host-form_," she sighed, not liking the other descriptors that came to mind. "I suppose I can manage another three more since at least we're home, and I know what to expect now," she remarked, trying to imagine how it would be to become mistress to their Mistress.

Talk about confusing!

"_Anne. Thank you for being a friend. I've missed that."_

"_Friend._

"_You make us feel more than mere c'c'ry'ac_," Anne told her as she turned on the television again. "_We….I…..like this friend you call it."_

"_So, Anne, how long until your…..baby is ready_."

Anne actually giggled. "_Silly woman, it was ready the day we finally melded. But we never release our offspring until we are certain there is a suitable host-form available."_

"_So, we're not going to start flooding the world with….your kind?"_

"_Of course not," _Anne smiled as they settled to watch the news. "_Then we wouldn't be special any longer."_

Kim smiled, and her green eyes were bright with hope for the first time in a long time.

_**KP**_

"I think she's serious. Kim's in big trouble if we don't let her go. But I don't think Drakken is playing with a full deck. I get the feeling Kim is still just Kim, but they must have her under their control somehow. Mind control, or something. Who knows what they stole from those aliens before they got away?"

"So, are you suggesting we just let them go?"

Ron nodded. "For now. I'll follow them, with any agents you want to send along. We let them get to where they're going, and then we jump them, and save Kim."

Betty leaned back in her chair, eyeing him thoughtfully. "It is a good plan. But tracking that bitch is harder than trying to find a snowflake in a blizzard. She's very good at disappearing when she wants to, Ronald."

"But Drakken isn't.

"We bug him, his clothes, his boots, everything. Then we track him, because we know they'll be going to the same place."

"That might just work.

"Okay, Ronald," he was told. "We'll give it a try. Shego's sure to make a break soon enough anyway in spite of her newest cell. Let's do this in a way that we keep the advantage for a change."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, D….."

"Don't….."

"Dr. Director," he smiled cockily.

Betty sighed as he walked out. Reaching for the intercom, she barked, "Get me Will Du, and then call up the warden at the federal prison."

_**KP**_

"Ready, Doc," Shego grinned as they entered the garage where their impounded hovercraft was housed.

"Of course, Shego," he snapped back. "I just hope that new serum wasn't ruined while we were away. I have to find a way to get this…..eeehhh, thing off me," he said as a new flower sprouted from his neck.

"Yeah," she said, switching the engine on. "Let's hope.

"Because I'm tired of seeing that thing, too. Now, you remember the plan?"

"Of course, Shego," he snapped. "I am a genius, after all. A simpleton could remember your plan."

Shego's eyes rolled. "Here's hoping," she deadpanned.

_**KP**_

"They're moving," Will told Ron as the stealth jet remained parked a few miles away. "Shego's signal is already gone."

"Burned out by that plasma of hers, no doubt," another agent remarked as Ron only nodded.

"She is….hot tempered," Ron agreed.

"Lipski's signals are all clear and green," the man reported without being asked. "We've got a steady lock, and he's headed due east."

"Give them five miles start, and follow," Will told the pilot. "Just don't get close enough for their radar to hit us. He may be a fruitcake, but he's a dangerous fruitcake, and his technology is first-rate."

"Since he steals most of it from competent scientists," Ron remarked.

Will glanced his way, but said nothing.

_**KP**_

Betty was drumming her fingers on the desk as she studied the footage of the underwater lair Drakken had apparently managed to build right under their noses just off the East Coast. His tracking beacons led them right to him.

The problem was that Shego, and the elusive Kim Possible were nowhere to be seen.

It now appeared the mercenary had slipped away even before Drakken had taken off. With all eyes on him, no one was in place to see just when she slipped away, or where she might have gone. Once again, the green bitch was off their radar, and could be literally anywhere.

Ron was furious. He even threatened to break every bone in Lipski's body. The blue-skinned lunatic believed him.

But through all his babbling, all he could say was Shego had a plan, and while he didn't exactly know her part, his part was to go to the lair, and wait for her. That was all he knew.

Unfortunately, even Ron believed him. Which put them right back at square one. With Shego on the loose.

_**KP**_

"What are you doing?" "Awaiting your return, Mistress," Kim answered. And it was Kim, not Anne, although Shego did not yet know of the distinction.

Shego had stormed into the living room, staring around, and saw the computer still on as the redhead watched the television tuned to a nature show of all things.

"What have you been doing," she demanded, half expecting to find a frozen, nearly dead thing in her secluded house that even Drakken didn't know about. Which meant he couldn't have blabbed about its location to anyone on either side of the law.

"Learning," Anne beamed, her eyes locked on the screen.

"Waiting for you," Kim replied in virtually the same breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the woman frowned. "What's with the freaky stereo speech all of a sudden?"

"We are one, Mistress," Kim and Anne spoke as one in a warbling echo, smiling as she continued to sit on the couch, clad in a 'silver' bikini. A very brief bikini.

"One?"

"Yes, Mistress," Kim replied. "Anne and I have bonded mind and body now. We are one, and are learning from one another to better tend your needs."

"Ohhh-kay," Shego said, eyeing her. "So, you still obey me? Just me? Right?"

"Yes, Mistress," two voices spoke as one.

"Will you stop doing that," she thundered, unable to help shuddering at the weird echoing voice. "And stand up and grovel when you address me."

"Yes, Mistress," Kim giggled as she jumped to her feet, and then dropped to her knees in front of Shego.

"Okay, it's official. You've finally snapped, haven't you," Shego demanded.

"No, Mistress. We have simply accepted that we are host-form, and live to serve you."

"Riiiiiight," she murmured as she looked down at the redhead that did look….. Well, more like herself, if a bit…..

"So, why aren't you just standing where I put you?"

"We had to eat, Mistress. Logic indicated we could not serve you if we were starving. And as you did not forbid it, we chose to eat to remain strong, so our service would not be hindered."

"Uh-huh. Okay, I can see that. And the TV and computer?"

"We got bored," Kim giggled again. "And we didn't call for help. We did obey your orders in that regard."

"Enough with the giggling," shego roared, clenching her fists.

"Ooooh, Mistress. Are we going to fight," Kim asked as she looked up and saw her hands glowing faintly.

"You….want to fight?"

"I've missed our fights," Kim admitted.

"They make us _hot_," Anne agreed, having assimilated Kim's memories as her own, and knowing just how Kim felt about things.

Shego gaped, and finally spat, "Just go make us something to eat," she demanded, snapping off the television, and going to her computer to check her new accounts she had established since their return. Just in case someone had found her old ones in the time since she had been gone.

Then she froze. "Wait. What am I thinking? I can't turn you lose in the kitchen."

"Actually, we have learned to cook since you were gone."

"I've only been gone six days," Shego complained, following 'them' into the kitchen. "How did you learn to cook that fast?"

"Actually, Anne learned. I still can't do more than make sandwiches," Kim admitted ruefully.

"Anne?"

"My other me."

"Your other…..? Doy! Why do I feel like I'm talking to the dimwit?"

"It's actually very simple, Mistress," Kim told her as Anne used their shared body to go to work making supper for their Mistress. "I'm Kim. The real and original Kim. Anne is the other me that was created out of our melding with the c'c'ry'ac."

Shego groaned as she tried to comprehend that one.

"It's like…..she's my mirror image. Except she's real, and can talk, and think, and do things on her own," Kim tried to explain.

Shego frowned, watching the redhead she knew was utterly helpless in a kitchen now preparing a very elaborate meal with no signs of difficulty as she made a salad, pasta and grilled chicken from scratch.

"But you both still obey me? Right?"

"Our lives are yours to command, Mistress," they both spoke as one.

"Aaaarggghhh! I told you not to do that."

"Sorry, Mistress," Kim answered.

"So, Kimmie, you really don't mind serving me now?"

"Oh, no, Mistress," she replied earnestly as she looked Shego's way even while dicing onions so fast the knife blurred. "Anne finally explained things to me in a manner that I can accept, so we are here to help you in whatever you need."

_Even if you don't realize you need it_, she thought mischievously.

_That's naughty_, Anne shot back mentally.

_You thought it first_.

"What are you smirking about," Shego asked.

"We were just thinking about…..dessert," Kim smiled innocently, recalling Shego's word for sex. "We've both _really_ missed dessert."

Shego relaxed, and smiled for the first time. "So have I, Princess. I don't suppose you learned anything new about that while you were here going through my things?"

_Tonight, during dessert_, Anne told her. _I shall give our Mistress our gift_.

Kim agreed it was likely the best time. Shego would be very distracted then.

"Mistress, would you like to go and freshen up," Kim asked as she put the chicken in the oven while checking the pasta, and eyeing the salad to ensure it was almost ready, and she had everything set. "By the time you are done, your evening meal should be ready."

An hour later, in a clean, light green sundress that had replaced her dirty catsuit, Shego ate with genuine hunger as her 'pet' stood beside her in a silver maid's uniform, smiling at her. She even had a silver cap on her head.

"Did we please you, Mistress?"

"This is good," Shego nodded as she ate hungrily, prison food being as bad as the uniforms. Or maybe worse. "Better than good. I could get used to this," she flashed a grin as her apparently imprisoned nemesis.

"So," she asked as she pushed her empty plate aside, and sipped the white wine served with the meal. "What is it like, Kimmie? Are you completely mind-controlled now, or is this something else? Is that why you're not pouting at me any longer?" "No, Mistress," Kim smiled back at her. "I suppose….the best way to explain it is that the me that is Kimberly, and the other me that is now Anne, sort of mixed together to form a single person."

"But you both have your own names. And voices? And apparently your own thoughts and skills," she considered as she regarded her meal. "That's confusing," she complained, shaking her head.

"Not to us. It's like having a twin at your side. Or in your head. One that knows you inside and out."

"Right."

"Did you not like your c'c'ry'ac, Mistress," the 'Anne' voice asked now, and she could even distinguish between the two by now even if they did sound essentially the same.

"Hardly. I hate being confined. In any way."

"You are claustrophobic," Anne surmised. "And reacted to your symbiote as an attempt to cage you. I understand your fear and rage until now."

"I'm not…..! Oh, hell. Maybe I am. A little. I just don't like being penned up. Period."

"But doesn't Drakken cage you, by forcing you to live in his remote lairs, and follow him like a pet to do his bidding?" "The less said about him just now, the better. Frankly, I'm thinking of a nice long vacation after all this. A few months of just blissful peace and quiet. And lots of pampering."

"We live to serve, Mistress," Kim's voice assured her.

"I got that feeling already," she smirked.

She finished the fresh cheesecake Anne had baked for dessert, then looked up at Kim.

"So. Fighting makes you hot?" "Very hot, Mistress," Kim grinned.

"Very," Anne parroted.

"Well, after that meal, I do need a workout," she grinned. "C'mon, Princess. Time to see if you still have your moves after four months as a cuddle bunny."

Kim pouted. "I am not a….! Oh, right. Never mind, Mistress," she grinned, and headed after her, her maid's dress morphing into a silver copy of her mission gear. Right down to her sturdy boots.

"So, can that…..stuff change colors, too," she asked, eyeing Kim in the silver garment almost like her own.

A quick mental question, and Kim nodded. "Yes, Mistress, Anne can simulate, or copy anything you desire. She has just never been asked to do so."

"Make it look real, then. Like your real clothes," she nodded at Kim as she drew a spare suit from a locker in the very wide, very well equipped gym locker inside a large gymnasium at the back of her island villa.

By the time Shego was pulling on the first leg of the fresh costume, Kim's wardrobe shifted to look completely natural. Right down to the equipment belt around her hips. A precautionary check showed her that was all it was. Appearance. She did not have any real equipment. Which meant no real communicator.

Satisfied, Shego led Kim out to the middle of a huge, polished floor, and did a little stretching.

"Warm up, girls," she called them. "Because I'm about to show off."

Kim smiled.

As did Anne.

"So are we," they agreed in one voice.

"Stop doing that," Shego thundered, and almost missed the sudden back flip that launched a kick at her jaw.

"Sneaky," she laughed, narrowly missing the first attack. "I like that," she said, and sprang forward as the fight got underway in earnest.

_**KP**_

"Two months," Betty complained. "Two months, and we haven't heard a word from her. Nor has anyone spotted her in any of her usual hangouts."

"Just as surprising, Drakken has been left in prison all this time," Will stated, surprised that his employee/lackey had not shown up to break him out again. Reports indicated that so was Drakken.

"Much to his cellmates dissatisfaction," Betty drawled sardonically. "Apparently, the good doctor is a master at whining. Loudly."

"I've heard," Will nodded.

"Has Stoppable found any clues?"

"No. But I think he's starting to look at us as less than trustworthy. I knew the Chairman made a mistake when he took Ron off the search teams, and then didn't tell him about Drakken and Shego from the start."

"I noticed you let him think that it was your decision."

"I am used to shouldering my superiors ' blunders, Will. You get used to it."

"Giving them zero culpability if they choose to hang you out to dry," Will guessed shrewdly.

"It's a political world, Will," Betty nodded. "On any level."

"Apparently."

"As to Ronald; our last reports had him headed back for Japan."

"Yamanouchi," Will guessed.

"Yes. It would really look good if we could ever find that school, and enlist them, but those people are good at hiding. Really good."

"They haven't kept their secret for over nine hundred years by being sloppy," the younger agent agreed, both of them knowing he was one of those that had been sent to find the ninja academy only to fail every time. Miserably.

"So, her genius friend had not been able to add anything either?"

"Wade probably still has the entire globe wired since tapping into our supercomputers, but no, he has not found anything. It is as if Shego disappeared off the planet again. Literally."

"Unlikely. She is trained as a ninja. She's also very good at hiding without the lunatic to drag her out in the open."

"Point taken. Which is why he's still bugged, and still under constant watch. I am certain that she's going to come for him soon enough, and I want us to be ready when she does. That means no slacking. I don't care if it's two months, or two years. Every agent on the Drakken surveillance team is be at Level Alpha alert."

"Understood, Dr. Director. I'll check on it myself," Will assured her.

"Good. In the meantime, get a team together. Professor Dementor is up to his old tricks. Let's try to put him away before he causes more needless death and destruction this time."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, and turned to go.

"Ah, that was all," he paused at the door to ask.

"Oh, I believe so."

"Good. I'll get right on it," he nodded, his back never once losing its stiff posture.

"You do that," Betty sighed, and wished she knew what she deserved to get stuck with such a suck-up. A capable suck-up, but still…..Ugh.

"Where are you, you green bitch," she demanded as she turned to stare at a digital world map. "Because I know you're out there. I _know_ you are."

A few moments later she added, "And probably planning something big, too."

_**KP**_

"All right, we've been here long enough," Shego said the morning she woke up just nine weeks into their stay. "I guess it's time to get back to work," she told Kim as the girl snuggled against her side, stroking her pale, naked flesh as she smiled at her Mistress.

_Anne_?

_At least another three, maybe four weeks at the least_.

_Darn. We have to do something, or she'll ruin our plans to keep her safe_.

"Mistress, where are we going?" "I guess it's time we went to break the moron out. I sure have enjoyed the break," she sighed as Kim lightly stroked her green-furred flesh since she didn't shave, or dye that hair. "But it is my job. Yours, too, now, Kimmie," she added with a smirk, anticipating how she was yet going to use her little pet, and how she could exploit her reputation before people began to realize Miss Goody-Two-Shoes had crossed that line that made her a very bad person.

"Mmmmm," Kim sighed, making Shogo sigh as her stroking grew more obvious, and her fingers explored the dark green lips swelling with her arousal. "Mistress, you know we are yours to command for the rest of our life."

"Yeah, and I'm really looking forward to some of those commands," Shego sniggered.

Kim smiled as her fingers began to probe deeper. Shego, it seemed, had a very strong libido. She was not so much straight, or gay, as just very hedonistic. Kim soon learned that when she was aroused, she noticed nothing. Not even a fledgling c'c'ry'ac being carefully wound around her throat in so thin a web it was virtually invisible, and light as air.

That had been nine weeks ago, the very night the woman had returned to command them once more as she and Anne fed her, fought her, and then spent a very long time bathing, and bedding her. Kim had to admit, she loved every second.

"Well, remember how I helped you fix the shuttle, and told Dr. Drakken how to fix his machine?" "Yes," she sighed, stretching languidly as her hips bucked lightly when Kim's teasing fingers found that spot she really enjoyed having rubbed.

"Well, Mistress, maybe you will listen to us now in regard to your plans."

Shego came, and came again, and then sighed as she rolled over to stare at the red-haired imp laying beside her wearing nothing but her collar just then. She looked good like that in her opinion, and Shego as really going to have to figure how best to show her off when she went public again. She knew more than a few villains that would get a real kick out of seeing Kim Possible willingly trailing her on a leash, calling her _mistress_.

"What do you suggest, Kimmie," she asked, feeling too nice to care that she had just been challenged. Not that it sounded like a challenge. To her, it sounded like an obedient pet trying to help.

"Well, based on past experiences, you can bet that GJ is going to be waiting on you about now with all their best security on alert. We don't want you getting hurt trying to help such an idiot," Kim told her earnestly.

"He is an idiot," Shego agreed with a snigger.

"Yes, Mistress," Anne agreed, they having been told by then just how the law had found and captured Drakken and Shego, and why. That had only convinced Anne all the more to help Kim as it was obvious the blue man was endangering their Mistress, and he could yet get her seriously injured, or locked away forever. For a creature like Kimberly/Anne, it would be like ripping away their purpose in life.

That could not be allowed.

"So, what do you suggest, girls," she drawled, calling them by the plural on occasion as she grew used to their being two separate entities in Kim's body. Weird, but she was getting used to it. So long as they didn't talk in their weird stereo voice.

"Wait a little longer. A few more weeks, or even another month."

"Why," Shego asked, not really suspicious, but feeling the girls likely just enjoyed the downtime, too, after three months out in space living second to second, and then a full month with Dr. Dimwit planning his next 'greatest plan ever.'

"Well, Mistress," Kim told her. "It's only logical that if you delay, you will be throwing off their preparedness and expectations so that they'll start to grow complacent, and even careless. By the time you do move, they will not even be thinking you are coming. By waiting you make it seem as if you have finally abandoned your consort to his fate."

"My…..what," she hissed.

"Is he not your consort," Anne asked. "We only assumed that since you cared…."

"I don't care about that idiot. He's a job. An employer. He pays well. End of story. End of discussion. God, what is it with you, Kimmie? Even possessed by alien creatures, you have to read things in that just aren't there.

"_Consort_," she gasped, rolling from the bed to find her feet. "Eeeewwwww!"

"So, then, Mistress. What should we do," Kim asked.

Shego paused on her way to the shower.

"We'll wait a few more weeks."

Kim smiled.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to drop by one of the lairs, and spruce things up, though."

"I'd pick the Arctic lair," Kim stated.

"Why?"

"It would be the last place they'd look, since you were already so recently there," she told her pointedly.

"You know, you really are sharp, Pumpkin. I'm going to like having you around.

"Okay, we'll head for the old lair in…..a week or two. Fix it up, and try to get the disrupter ready, since you obviously know more about it that Drakken. Besides, that would really get his shorts in a bunch if he came back to find everything fixed, and ready," she laughed.

Kim smiled. "That sounds very reasonable, and intelligent, Mistress," Kim agreed.

"I agreed, too," Anne added when Shego favored her with a smile.

"Go make breakfast," Shego told them. "Then we'll go sunbathe on the beach today," she told the by now very tanned girl.

"Should we help you bathe first," Kim asked slyly.

Shego smiled.

"Well, I really would hate to spoil your obvious fun," she grinned.

Kim/Anne smiled.

_**KP**_

"I think I found them," Wade told Dr. Director as he broke in on her conference call without warning, his grim expression filling her extra monitor.

"Wade, while I appreciate your services, and your enthusiasm…."

"Shego, and Kim," Wade went on without stopping, "Are on an uncharted Pacific island at the following coordinates," he said, flashing a satellite image of two virtually naked women sunning on a narrow beach on a small island.

"When was this taken?"

"Less than three hours ago. My satellite surveillance program might have picked it up sooner, but someone kept switching the satellite's orbit to monitor tanks along the German border," he complained.

"Gentlemen," Betty turned to five heads of state. "Excuse me, but an Alpha level alert just popped up.

"All right, Wade. What have you got on this place?"

"Nine cubic kilometers, obviously volcanic in origin, the island is uncharted, and uninhabited. Except, obviously, for Shego and Kim."

"Any ideas why our girl is laying out on a beach sunbathing with Shego as if they were girlfriends on Spring Break?" "None that don't involve mind control. But she certainly does not look like a robot. And from what I know of clones, she's acting more like a human than any kind of artificial creation," Wade told her.

"Agreed. Any new images since you found them?"

"The satellite won't be back over the island for four hours thanks to the guys wanting to watch tanks go nowhere fast. I couldn't find another in an orbit that will give us more than a remote view. But I have to think they must feel they're safe, and going nowhere judging by their behavior."

"After more than two months, I'm thinking you're probably right. All right, Wade. Keep monitoring them as best you can while I put a team in the air. And thanks."

"You can thank me by bringing Kim home, Dr. Director," the young boy told her.

"That's what we all want, Wade. That's what we all want," she replied evenly as Wade's image faded, and she stabbed her intercom hard enough to break even one of her short nails.

"Tyson, Get Will in here. We have a scramble alert Alpha-one in play."

Four hours later, Will radioed back with the bad news.

The women were no longer on the island. Will's team went to investigate the villa, and the security system blew it to kindling when one of the men tripped an active alarm system. They were left with an empty island, five injured men, and no clues as to where the women might have gone.

Betty was not pleased.

_To Be Continued……….._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible: Trophies**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4: **_In which Shego and Kim spring Drakken. But who is really in charge now?_

"Damn," Shego spat. "And I liked that house."

"Mistress?"

"Someone came knocking," she told her even though she didn't have to tell her slave/pet a thing. But over the past weeks, she had grown used to speaking to her as a person again, and even started to like her. A lot. Especially when her red head was buried between her thighs.

"That light," she pointed to the blinking indicator on the side of the console nearest Kim who now stared at it rather than the undersea landscapes visible beyond the mini-subs' thick ports. "Means someone tripped the defensive perimeters around my house."

"And," Kim asked curiously.

"And….it blew up."

"You domicile exploded," Anne gasped as Kim just frowned.

"Yeah," Shego sighed. "I'm going to miss that place. But if they found it, we couldn't too well go back anyway."

"We will miss it, too, Mistress," Kim told her. Ten weeks of blissful paradise was a memory she would enjoy keeping. She had even dreamed of going back even as they got into the sub that afternoon to leave it.

"Just proves I was right to get out of there," Shego told her.

"You know if they found you," Kim began.

"It implies they have satellite surveillance looking for us," Shego nodded, proving she was not without some intelligence of her own. "Are you thinking again, Princess," Shego asked knowingly, the sub having been Kim's idea, since even her own jet would have been too easily tracked once they were airborne if the authorities were already looking for her in the area.

"Yes. I'll need to get to the doctor's lab, but with just a little effort, we can use the STS in NORAD's own computers to alter their orbits to ensure they never have a satellite near us when we're visiting…..a certain region."

"Even Blue-boy never thought of that one," the emerald-hued woman grinned. "You're a natural at this, Pumpkin. To think you wasted all those years chasing bad guys."

"But I like helping people," she whined.

"Well, now you're helping me," Shego pointed out.

"Yes, and that makes us happy."

"Really?" "Yes, Mistress," they both answered for the first time in a while.

Shego grit her teeth. "What'd I say about the freaky voice thingy?" "Sorry, Mistress."

"Sorry, Mistress."

Shego sighed. "I guess I can't complain. I'm out of jail, and I have the world's smartest, and most efficient sex-slave doing things for me."

"I certainly wouldn't complain," Kim smiled at her from her seat.

Shego rolled her eyes.

Still, a part of her wondered if the cocky cheerleader she had known was really still alive in there somewhere. Because she had gone from hangdog misery to chirpy, helpful, and even protective as Princess now went out of her way to care for her.

In a way, she honestly thought it was almost creepy. Still, Shego liked being pampered and catered to by those around her. She liked that a lot.

_**KP**_

"Is this what you wanted," Shego asked when she came back two days after they had first returned to the arctic lair to correct Drakken's corrections of her corrections of his mess.

Shego dropped from the hovercraft that Kim had put stealth tech on just to better serve her Mistress, and keep anyone from spotting her. That was after Kim spent last week programming Norad's STS to ignore them, or wherever they happened to be. Something even she should have guessed she should have thought of sooner, then her island would have been safe.

She really missed that house. And the island. Apparently, so did Kim and Anne.

Kim eyed the equipment Shego unloaded to set before her.

With close to three full months having passed by then, they had dragged out rescuing Drakken as long as they could. Anne said she would have liked another few weeks, because so far they had not yet noticed if Shego had fully bonded, or not. They were avoiding any circumstances or situations where they might inadvertently trigger her c'c'ry'ac until they were certain she was truly bonded. They did not even dare risk trying to contact her 'other side,' who had also been programmed not to make itself known until fully and completely bonded, and given its first commands. Another reason they were delaying as long as they could.

"Yes," Kim/Anne nodded as they picked up one of the new digital components, and carried it to the table where she was working without looking back other than to say, "Thank you, Mistress."

"No sweat," Shego grinned, coming over to see how she was doing. Unlike Drew, she worked steadily, didn't rant or wail, or whine, and actually seemed to know what she was doing. It made her reevaluate the word 'genius' in relation to her employer.

"In fact, with the new stealth hovercraft, and your anti-satellite shield, it was a cakewalk. I was there and gone before anyone even knew I was in the laboratory for a change."

"Mistress, if you are so capable, why do you tolerate that buffoon?"

"Why did you tolerate yours," Shego shot back, watching her screw a panel closed over a shoebox sized device that looked like an oversized taser more than a remote trigger for the big, inevitably phallic sonic disrupter that Drakken had designed for a change, rather than just steal.

"Ron was….is a friend," she said quietly, a look of sadness coming to her eyes for the first time in months.

"You miss him?"

"I miss all my friends. So, yes, Mistress. I miss him."

"Were you really dating him?" "Yes. It was…just getting serious about the time I was….abducted."

Shego remembered the buffoon in the rocket. So desperate to get into space he didn't care about anything else. Let alone his own life. She didn't think Drakken would have tried if she had been taken. Still, he was still her employer. She was paid to care.

"So, Dr. Drakken is your friend," Anne asked now when their conversation lagged.

"God, no. Like I said before. Employer. The kind that pays well. The kind that knows to keep his grubby hands off the merchandise. You'd be surprised how rare those kind are out there."

"Merchandi….? Oh," Anne nodded in the same instant, which meant the girls were having one of those internal conversations that Shego had finally learned about, and that really freaked her out.

"So, is the remote done," she asked as she watched Kim slide in four, portable rechargeable power packs into the box.

"Yes, Mistress," she nodded, pointing at a much smaller box setting on the table a few feet away.

"Then what is that which you obviously had me running across the country just to find parts for," she demanded, wondering if her 'girls' were as bad as Drakken after all.

"Well, Mistress, it occurred to me that planet's orbital differential might offset a remote coordinate enough to displace a precise hit."

"Huh?"

"The pulse beam might miss over a large distance," Anne translated.

"So we built a portable sonic disrupter," Kim smiled, holding up the box.

"Wait, wait, wait. You put that," she turned to point at the huge, massive weapon. "In there?" Shego's finger pointed at the much smaller, compact box.

"No big. Of course, without an external power source, it's only good for four, maybe five shots. That's big shots, of course. If you use it for small bursts, it might last up to a dozen rounds."

"Define big."

"Oh….seven or eight points on the Richter scale," Kim shrugged.

Shego had to gape. "Just when did you get so scary smart, Princess," she finally had to ask.

"I was always smart, Mistress. But Anne reordered my mind so I can think more efficiently. Remember? I told you….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved impatiently. "Well, I definitely like how you work, Kimmie. Now, let's go get Drakken."

"Yes, Mistress," she smiled, though she and Anne were a little disappointed they had not yet seen any sign of bonding yet. "Still, there is one more thing that might work in our favor."

"What's that?"

"My stealth battle suit," she told her. "We can sneak into my house, grab it, and it will make breaking him out of jail even easier."

"Oh, I definitely like how you think," Shego grinned. "Check your satellite thingy, and let's go."

_**KP**_

"What's the sitch," Kim grinned as Shego came out of the rebuilt Possible house with a small bundle in her hands. Not that Kim knew it had been destroyed, since she had not been part of the war, or the rebuilding, since she had been abducted at the school before it all began.

"Don't say that," Shego hissed. "Ever again."

"Yes, Mistress," she smiled from the cloaked hovercraft as if she had not given that order nineteen times over the past few weeks. At the least. Worse, she had said it again, in stereo.

Growling, she leapt up into the vehicle, and told Kim, "Just get us out of here. You would not believe the security those people have in there."

"Sure I would, Mistress," she smiled. "My dad's a rocket scientist, my mom's a brain surgeon, and my brothers are geniuses, too. Remember?"

"Swell. Just go."

"You don't want to….."

"Drive," she growled again, and Kim grinned, and launched the hovercraft straight up at five gees.

Shego's howl was the only thing that drowned out her simultaneous cursing.

Shego glared at her when the redhead had the temerity to giggle, and then put the hovercraft on a course for the federal maximum security prison were Drakken was being held. "You did that on purpose, you……you……"

"Princess?" Kim suggested.

"Pumpkin?" Anne offered.

"_Bitch_," Shego spat as she glared at her 'pet' who was getting more willful every day. And more daring.

"You said to go," Kim reminded her.

Shego glared as the air rushed over the canopy since the top was down just then, and she rolled her eyes, but quickly looked down. She hated looking at stars these days. For a lot of reasons. What really bugged her was having to go break into the Princess' house since she was still a bit leery of letting her go alone, finding out the family home came complete with security that made Fort Knox look like a piggybank, and found a freaking shrine to the girl awaiting her return.

She also found the stealth battle-suit where Kim had said it would be, but it was obvious that it wouldn't fit her. It was definitely made just to fit Kim. Which meant Kim would be the only one to wear it. So what was she planning? Was she secretly still planning on trying to slip away?

"Just what do you plan to do with this thing," Shego finally asked, holding up the white suit with blue piping.

Kim smiled. "I figure that by now, as I mentioned, their defenses are about average, instead of being on high alert. I let you sneak in with your ninja thing….."

"My 'ninja' thing," Shego drawled.

"Yeah. I've always really admired that stealthy thing you do. I'd love to learn how you do it, Mistress. Anyway, you get in, get ready to grab the Doc, and then I cover your escape with a very convincing earthquake that will have the guards looking everywhere but at you."

"Then why the suit?"

"Well, since it's a little harder for me doing the ninja thingy than you, I thought I would go invisible, and slip right into the prison to make a real big quake right under their feet. I'm guessing they'll be so busy flipping out they won't have time to even think of escaping prisoners for a time."

"Sure you aren't planning on running out on me," Shego demanded. "Tell the truth," she snapped irritably.

"Mistress," Kim said, her smile fading to be replaced by a hurt expression. A pout that made her look like a freaking little kid. A cute kid, but still a kid. "We told you. We belong to you now. We serve you."

"At least until someone beats you," Anne felt compelled to add.

"Which is unlikely," Kim told both Shego, and Anne who had made that statement.

"Still, I can see you might not trust my plan, so if you want, I'll toss this away, and we'll find another way to make our getaway."

"You won't run?"

"Only to help you, Mistress," Kim assured her.

"Then get suited up," Shego told her as she took the controls. "We're only ten minutes out."

"One more suggestion," Anne said as she let Kim dress quickly in the battle-suit. They had reached an accord where they took turns controlling their shared body. It was, after all, only fair.

"Yeah," she asked irritably.

"Knock your employer out if you have to when you find him. The idea is to sneak in, and out, and not let anyone notice we've been here until we're already gone," Anne reminded her.

Shego thought about her employer's usual antics. "I think that's a very good suggestions, girls," she agreed with a grin.

_**KP**_

Betty eyed the photos, and looked at Will. "Did I not say full alert? Well?"

"Yes, Dr. Director," Will grimaced. "We just didn't expect……"

"You're dealing with Drakken and Shego. You should know to expect anything."

"Except earthquakes dropping walls, and fences like a trained bulldozer," Will protested. "Of course, it was odd how the last quake opened a pit that just happened to catch the other escaping prisoners."

"All of them _except_ Drakken," Betty replied bitterly. "Quite a coincidence. Don't you think?"

Will wisely said nothing.

"And your team didn't see anything? Hear anything?"

"Nothing. Unless you count the earthquakes."

"What of satellite imagery. Tell me we have got something to go on from those?"

"Nothing. The area satellites were out of range, and they vanished before another came overhead to even spot them."

"Another unbelievable coincidence," Betty grimaced as she eyed him with barely suppressed fury.

"Want another one? No one saw a thing. Not one shadow. Not one person who wasn't supposed to be there. The quakes hit, and when they were over, Drakken was gone," Will admitted.

"Internal security cameras?"

"Taken out….apparently, by the first quake."

"Yeah, I believe that one," Betty growled, her good eye narrowed to a slit in irritation.

Will sighed. "There is something I've been considering, too, Dr. Director."

"What," she grumbled as she studied the reports that sounded as if they came from spy school dropouts, rather than trained guards and agents.

"This breakout was different from the others we've known Shego to pull. It was…..slick. Precise. Obviously well-planned."

"In short, not Drakken _or_ Shego's style."

"No, ma'am. I think we have to consider the possibility that Kim Possible is now working for them. Actively helping them.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, she does have some……abilities."

"Bet that hurt," she smirked at his admission. "And I've already considered that. Wade and I both agree it is likely some kind of mind control is being employed. Considering that we still have no idea what, if anything Drakken brought back from space, we have to be ready for anything. Because if there is one thing we know, it's that….."

"Greetings, my future subjects," a blue face leered at her from every channel on the net, web, and security monitor around her in the GJ command center. "It is I, Lord Drakken……!

"Ahhhhh, Shego, this serum didn't work either," he howled as a bright flower sprouted up around his neck.

Will rolled his eyes as the man ranted at someone off-screen for several minutes as he tore off the yellow petals. He could not, however, remove the vine that was a part of him for over six months now. It was enough to make one laugh, if the circumstances weren't so serious.

"Oh, right," Drakken said to whoever was speaking in the background.

"I know that," he hissed, and turned back to the monitor.

"I have just finished my greatest invention ever," the blue man declared, which was accompanied by snickering off-screen.

"Will you zip it? Honestly.

"Now, you will pay me five….no, ten….no….two hundred _billion_ dollars by noon tomorrow…..

"Ah, EST, I'm thinking," he paused thoughtfully before adding.

"Will you get on with it," Shego's bellow sounded from off-screen.

"Right. Right.

"Two hundred billion, or I will use my new sonic disruptor to teach the entire world a lesson it will never forget. And if you think we brought the house down at the prison, wait until you see…."

The screen went dead.

"You think he had anything to do with that prison earthquake?"

"Not for an instant," Betty told Will. "But it's a sure bet, that mind-controlled, or otherwise, someone very bright did something while they were laying low."

She eyed Will, and nodded. "I never thought I'd say this, but…. Put out an _Omega_ level alert on Kim Possible. And get me Wade…..

"Never mind," she sighed as Wade's earnest face now appeared on one of the monitors.

"Dr. Director. I hate to say it, but it looks like…."

"Yes, we know. I believe Kim Possible broke Drakken out of prison, and was probably behind the earthquakes."

"Well, yeah. But I was also going to say I noticed someone had tapped into the STS and moved NORAD's spy satellites around."

"Damn," Betty groaned. "How smart is this girl?"

"Actually, Dr. Director, she's probably almost as smart as I am. Remember, we are talking about a Possible here."

Betty groaned again.

"So, is there anything you can do to help us outwit her," Will demanded.

"Maybe. But I don't think we have to, Agent Du," the young genius smirked.

"Are you crazy? Haven't you been paying…..?"

"Will," Betty snapped. "Wade. Explain."

"Think about it, Dr. Director. First, she kept Shego out of commission well over two months. Nearly three. That's something in itself," he told her, and Betty had to agree.

"She then apparently helped with the prison break, but managed to do it without anyone getting hurt. Then, too, not one prisoner in Max got out except Drakken."

"Do you have anything else?"

"Anything solid," Will muttered dourly.

"If you amp, and edit the footage, you'll hear Kim giggling, and making suggestions to Shego in the background of our loony friend's latest tirade.

"I think the satellites were more of a message than a ploy, too."

"What do you mean?" "I think Kim is working from the inside out this time, Dr. Director. I think she's still on our side."

Betty considered that for a moment.

"If anyone could, it would be her.

"What do you suggest," she asked Wade as Will only gaped, eager to be the one that brought in Kim Possible, and locked the longtime nuisance that stole his thunder one time too many in the deepest, darkest cell he could find.

"Give her time. Stall Drakken, and give her time to do whatever it is she may be planning. Meanwhile, I'm backtracking the satellites to find out where they weren't when they got away. It might be able to lead us right to them."

"That's……!"

"Easier said than done," Betty cut Will off. "Although the UN does a better job at stonewalling than I ever could, we're still dealing with Drakken. Meanwhile, though, I want you call in Ron. I want him _and_ Team Go standing by in case this gets ugly.

"And, Wade? If it does get ugly….."

"I understand, Dr. Director," the young man nodded. "All I'm asking you for is time. She's never let us down yet."

"No. She hasn't," she had to admit as Wade faded from the monitor.

"So, are you putting out an alert, or not?"

"We'll hold off for now," she told Will. "But if necessary, I want a team ready and waiting on standby."

"I'll get one ready now."

"This is a live capture missions, Du," she growled, seeing the look on his face, and knowing him better than he knew himself. He actually looked disappointed.

_**KP**_

"Why didn't you let the others get away," Shego asked as they flew off after Kim had set off one last quake to trap the prisoners escaping in their wake inside the prison yard by creating a deep pit they couldn't climb out of without help.

"Mistress," Kim frowned. "If all those men got out, we'd have agents, cops, and bounty hunters out looking everywhere. One of whom might just stumble across us. Better to keep their attention focused, and thus easily guided," she told her as she grinned back at the unconscious scientist laying in the back of the hovercraft.

"That's actually pretty smart thinking. Here I thought you were still trying to be a hero, too."

"Well, maybe just a little," Kim grinned impishly.

Shego couldn't help but laugh at her. Still, it didn't escape her that Kim had brains, and a stealth battle-suit, with a very powerful weapon, and she did not even try to get away. Or betray her. Maybe that collar thingy really had changed her.

"How hard did you hit him," Kim asked an hour later as they neared the lair, the top now back up since the frigid winds were pretty brisk after dark this far north.

"Pretty hard," Shego grinned, not admitting she had actually been tempted to leave him behind for a moment. Then he woke up and saw her standing there, and opened his mouth. Knowing what was coming, she hit him. Hard. She had to admit that it felt pretty good. Besides, what was he going to do? Fire her?

"So, you have any more plans?"

"Only to help protect you, Mistress," she told her. "That is our only purpose."

"Right," she murmured, and sighed. She could get used to working for her pet. No. _With_ her pet. Which was weird, because….wasn't she the one that was supposed to be giving orders?

Only it seemed that so far Kimmie had all the brains, all the answers, and the past few months had not been bad in her mind. They landed just outside the lair, and had to drag the hovercraft in since the door was too frozen to raise all the way by remote.

After they dragged Drakken into the main lair, where it was warmest, Kim went to the back of the lab to return to work on a private project Shego had mentioned more by way of a passing joke, and which Kim had taken to with surprising zeal. That project was another reason she had taken so many trips lately before going after Drakken.

"So, you're not going to make any more plans?"

"Only if you wish it, Mistress," she told her.

Shego sighed, trying not to feel disappointed. She had to admit, Kimmie's plans seemed to go off without a hitch. Not like Dr. D's, who seemed to have a penchant for screwing things up even when they seemed perfect.

"Right. Well, Doc is back, so I'm pretty sure he'll be up and around soon enough. He'll probably leave you a lot to clean up before he's done."

"Probably," Kim/Anne agreed in their stereo voice.

"Will you two quit doing that?"

"Yes, Mistress," Kim smiled.

"Yes, Mistress," Anne agreed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Why me," she asked, raising her hands. "Just go cook something for supper. Drakken will probably be hungry when it wakes up, and I know I am."

"Yes, Mistress," Kim nodded, putting down her welder to head for the kitchen.

_**KP**_

Drakken didn't wake for supper.

He didn't wake for breakfast.

He woke for lunch.

Then refused to believe that Kim had made it, and stormed off to see just how badly she had _messed up _his lab. He was still glaring at Shego, unable to understand why the redhead was wearing a copy of her own battle-suit, when he knew Shego knew what that thing could do.

"Tinker with one thing, fruitcake, and I'm not fixing it," Kim shouted from her own place at the work table in the lab.

"Whoa. Kimmie, you're getting pretty gutsy over there," Shego laughed from her chair as she watched the pair in between reading her latest '_Villain's Quarterly_.'

"I'm your servant, not his employee. He can't fire _me_."

"That's true," Shego allowed as Drakken glared at both of them.

"So, I guess we'd better see what he's doing now," Shego sighed when she realized Drakken had stopped working, and was looking ready to rant.

"So this is ready," was the basis of the question he had asked Kim earlier at least fifty different ways, about a hundred different times before he got the picture.

"But….how?"

"Kimmie's a genius," Shego grinned. "She's the one that got you out without them even knowing we were there."

"Yes, but I distinctively recall you were there, Shego. In fact, I think I recall you hitting me.

"Hard," he whined. Truly whined.

"You must have been dreaming," Shego smirked.

"Yes, well, as that may be, with the sonic disruptor fully repaired….."

"You were the one that broke it," Kim sniggered, stopping his rant on cue.

"Will you be quiet?" Kim giggled.

"Never mind. I can now continue with my plan to blackmail the world for……for……for….."

"Obscene amounts of cash," Shego suggested.

"Exactly," he agreed enthusiastically, pumping his fists in the air.

"Right," both women drawled sardonically.

"What is it with you two lately," he complained. "Shouldn't she be sulking while you order her to do demeaning things?" "Whatever our Mistress desires could never demean us, as our service to her is our reason for being."

Drakken shrieked. Like a girl.

"What's wrong with her? Why does she sound….? Sound…..?

"Ugh," he shuddered as he looked at Kim the way one might look at a real alien.

Shego sniggered, not minding Kim's weird voice echo for once.

"We are one," Kim/Anne told him in that selfsame voice.

"Save it, girls. He wouldn't understand. I'm still not sure I do," she added in a faint murmur.

"All right," Drakken recovered, and after a wary glance at Kim, returned to his own plans. "First, we contact the world through pirating the airwaves, and let everyone in the world know what we can do……to the…..world." Shego's palm covered her face as Kim snickered.

"Just turn on the machine," Drakken shouted.

There was a soft whine, and the satellite feed was beamed to every receiver on the planet, across the internet, cable, and even private security monitors. They all showed a singular visage.

"Greetings, my future subjects," a blue, scarred face leered from every pirated channel. "It is I, Lord Drakken…..!"

He turned to Shego even as his flower collar returned, upset his last serum had yet to kill the thing, or the vine sprouting from his body.

"Aaaahhhhh, Shego, this serum didn't work either," he howled he tore at the bright flower that had sprouted up around his neck.

"You're still on, boss," she pointed at the blinking camera.

"Oh, right," he muttered, but spared a glare for Kim who had come up behind Shego sniggering to point at the camera when he still ignored it.

"I know that," he hissed, and turned back to the monitor.

"I have just finished my _greatest_ invention ever," he declared, which was accompanied by more snickering from behind him.

"Don't you mean my greatest inventions," Kim asked smugly.

"Will you zip it? Honestly.

"Now, you will pay me five….no, ten….no….two hundred billion dollars by noon tomorrow," he said, raising his demand every time he glanced at Shego who made a very curt gesture as Kim quietly suggested he was cheating himself by being so cheap.

"Ah, EST, I'm thinking," he considered thoughtfully, trying to calculate banking hours in the frozen arctic.

"Will you get on with it," Shego's voice bellowed in genuine fury as Kim giggled again.

"Right. Right. Two hundred billion, or I will use my new sonic disruptor to teach the entire world a lesson. And if you think we brought the house down at the prison, wait until you see….!"

The screen went dead.

"Why did you do that," he demanded of Kim Possible who had pulled the plug.

"Any longer and they would have traced your signal. That would have endangered our Mistress. We cannot allow any harm to come to our Mistress."

"Meh. Right. So….what about me?" "You we would gladly pitch outside, and lock the doors," Anne told him cheerfully.

Shego laughed loudly at his expression.

"Shego!"

"But it's so cute, Doc."

"It's weird. That's what it is. And who really fixed the sonic disruptor?"

"Hold it," Shego shouted, grabbing for the portable disruptor he had just picked up.

"Shego, let go, I'm just going to test it."

"That's not the remote. That's the remote," she pointed after taking the portable machine from him.

"Eh, then what's that?"

"It's the girls' portable disruptor. How do you think you got out of prison?"

"Girls? Shego, there is only one girl here. I mean other than you, and we both know you….."

"Watch it, Blue-boy," she growled.

"I'm just saying….. Anyway, how could _she_ build a working portable disruptor. It's too far-fetched. The technology for such a small version would preclude its power. And that's another thing…."

"Drew. Shut up."

Drakken's jaw dropped.

"Did you….just tell me to…..?"

"Shut….up."

"Come on, Kimmie. I need to work off some stress."

"Oh, goody," the girl shouted gleefully as she bounced after the woman clad in green and black. "Play time!"

"Heh. All those hours in open space must have caused brain damage," he decided, and began to poke at the small portable box Shego called a disruptor.

"Unlikely," he growled, and went to plan his first targets. After he ensured that brain-damaged cheerleader had not messed things up.

_**KP**_

"We have a sizeable shock wave emanating from….."

"It's Drakken's Canadian lair," Will cut off the scientist as he told Betty as he rushed in even as Wade was reporting his own discovery. The satellites had blatantly left a certain part of the Canadian tundra out of their tracking orbit. And they all knew Drakken had a sizeable lair in that region.

"Send Ron, and both strike teams in now," Betty told Will.

"No fatalities, Du," she shouted, and then leapt up, and ran after him without waiting for Wade to sign off. "I want them all alive."

_**KP**_

"Ron."

"Wade," Ron murmured as he looked up at Team Go's monitor where he was still briefing the four heroes who had returned to fight as a team once more after the invasion.

"We have a credible sighting on Kim. Drakken's arctic lair was the scene of a massive seismic event," Wade reported. "We think he was testing his machine."

"On our way," he said as he nodded to Hego who all but leapt into the cockpit of the Go-Jet.

"Ron, so is GJ," Wade reported over his Ron-Com, "And I think Will Du wants to use the 'dead or alive' cause on Kim since they have an Omega warrant out on her now. As in preferably dead."

"Not with me around," he growled, and clenched his fist around the communicator as the jet blasted into the sky, and banked hard right before screaming over the city as it climbed every higher, leaving even the two powerful GJ jets in its wake for a moment.

"Looks like someone is trying to make his own reputation," Mego said grimly as he sat back in his own seat.

"Big-time," two voices spoke as one.

"You think he's going to try to kill Shego, too," Mego asked Ron who had put his communicator away.

"Not going to happen, boys," Hego stated somberly. "Like Stoppable said, _not_ with us around."

"Then floor it," Wego said, pointing. "They're catching up."

_**KP**_

"You moron," Kim screamed even as she shouted for Shego as the lair began shaking, the stone walls crumbling around them.

"What she said," Shego told him as she dodged a huge chunk of debris. "We have to get out of here before this place comes down on our heads."

"Not only that, the epicenter will be registered halfway around the world. GJ is probably already on their way," Kim warned.

Which was just when a muted explosion sounded not far off, and they heard very grim voices carry up the corridor.

"Too late. They're here," Shego groaned.

"Let them come," Drakken crowed. "We'll use my sonic disruptor, and….."

"Haven't you done enough damage…."

"I know what I'm doing," he told Shego. "I just had to make sure my repairs were properly calibrated before I programmed the targeting computer."

"You……didn't," Kim groaned, running to the console to study the readings. "You idiot. You didn't just test fire it, and destabilize the lab. You targeted the fault under our feet. In two minutes, we're going to be in the middle of a _major_ quake."

Shego realized Kim really looked freaked.

"Time to go," Shego decided, and started down a corridor even as familiar blue suits filled that passage, and several agents pointed laser weapons at her.

Bullets she could melt.

Lasers…..not so much.

"_No!" _Kim shouted, knowing what might happen next. "Mistress, follow me," she screamed as more men poured through the other doors, grabbing Drakken, who shouted for Shego, who had started to turn back.

That had prompted Kim to call out to her. To her utter shock, Shego found her feet stopping, and racing after Kim.

"Don't let them get away," a familiar voice shouted behind them. "Take them _down_!"

Laser fire filled the corridor, and Shego did what she did best. She flung two huge plasma balls at the ceiling, blocking off that way for good even as the quake beneath their feet. Then they were outside the escape tunnel no one had found yet, and running toward a camouflaged shape in the snow.

"Isn't that the…..?" "The Lorwardian shuttle," Kim said as they ran out into the snow past the three remaining GJ agents guarding that ship. "I sure hope those finishing touches are finished, or we're finished. Now get in, and get us out of here."

"Damn it, Princess, why am I obeying you?" "You know good advice when you hear it," she asked innocently as they tore through the three men as a multi-colored jet circled overhead prior to landing. They ignored it as they scrambled into the alien ship's open hatch Kim exposed by shutting down the electronic camouflage, and remote-accessing the hatch.

"Shall we go," Kim asked her as they climbed into the ship, and she now activated the ship's barrier screens that had been repaired enough to hold off the small arms fire now aimed their way as men in blue uniforms came pouring out of the still crumbling lair to pursue them.

"Shego. Shego, do you copy," Hego's voice demanded over the receiver as she slid into her seat, and started the shuttle's engines. "You have to surrender. It's for your own good."

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before," she snorted.

"Where to, Pumpkin," she demanded with a suspicious glint in her eye as Kim sealed the hatch before she took her own seat.

"Straight up, Mistress," Kim told her. "Even they can't follow us into space."

"This thing can…..?"

"I fixed it," she beamed proudly. "But you should tell your brothers to get out of there before this whole area becomes a crater."

She did. Which puzzled her. She never helped Hego any more. Okay, there was that thing with Aviarius. Then that nonsense with Electronique. But other than that, she was finished with Team Go, and her idiot brothers. So why had she warned him? Just because Kim said to do it. Just as she had told her to follow.

She put a hand to her throat, but felt nothing. "What's going on, Princess," she demanded as the spacecraft accelerated straight up, breaking free of the planet's gravity, and then settling into a wide orbit with the rest of the floating debris left behind by the Lorwardians.

Kim sighed.

"Tell me what you did to me," she demanded, "And be honest.

"Anne?" she addressed that other personality now.

Kim/Anne sighed, and they made their confession.

"You've been stringing me along all this time just to make me like you? Why? Were you planning on turning me into your pet as revenge?"

"No, Mistress," Kim and Anne both spoke as one, and sounded more than earnest. "We are sworn and compelled to obey, and protect you. Even from yourself. Or….."

"The idiots around me?"

"Exactly," Kim nodded as they now safely orbited the planet again without fear of immediate pursuit. "We just wanted to make sure we could safeguard you even against you own bad ideas if it came to that."

"_Nothing_ is more important than protecting our Mistress," Anne agreed.

"Why? Kim? Why?

"Anne, if you want to call her that, I can understand. She's got that whole obedience thing programmed into her. Why do _you_ care?"

"Because, Mistress," Kim said quietly as she looked over at her from her seat. "I love you."

Shego had absolutely no reply to that.

_**KP**_

"We saw her," Ron told Betty as the woman arrived outside the now smoldering pit where lava was actually bubbling up out of the icy ground where Drakken's lair used to be.

"If she hadn't warned us, we'd have all been caught in that," Hego told her with a needless gesture at that hellhole.

"Someone want to tell me why we had them, and they still got away?"

"Probably because they bolted when Tex there came in shooting up everything in his way," Drew muttered sourly from where he stood nearby in heavy restraints, shivering from the cold despite the heat of the molten rock flowing up from the fault nearby.

"Do you even know how much that place _cos_t me," Drakkn demanded of Will.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Will, you're suspended from field duty pending an investigation."

"But, Dr. Director," the man protested.

"Get him out of here," she told the other agents around them as she nodded at a stunned Will Du.

"What's that," she asked as she noted Ron was holding something that looked like a metal shoebox.

"I was about to find out," he said, still holding up his communicator. "Wade? What did you find out?"

"It's a portable sonic disruptor, Ron. A powerful one with enough juice still in it for a few serious blasts. So be careful what buttons you touch."

"Oh, please. There is no way….."

"Shut up," Betty told Drakken.

"Now, which way did they go," she demanded of Team Go.

They all pointed straight up.

"They were flying an alien ship," Mego pointed out. "A small one. But it was definitely alien."

"Oh, that. The cheerleader managed to fix it after we crashed here. Who knew 'Miss _All-That' _really was all-that," Drakken huffed. "But I still refuse to believe she turned a fourteen ton sonic disruptor into a kiddy toy," he howled.

"Will someone get this man out of here," Betty demanded.

"A moment, please," Ron asked.

"What did happen to Kim, Drakken. No rambling. No ranting. Why is Kim helping Shego?"

"Meh. Can you believe she saved Shego? She left me for dead, and saved that green….."

"I can throw you back in your lair," Hego drawled, sounding very unlike a hero for a change as he grabbed the man by the back of his lab coat.

"All right. All right. I told them about that alien thingy-doohickey before, but no one believed me. It makes her do whatever she's told. Only…..now its somehow grown a living presence inside her, and she's telling _us_ what to do, and fixing alien technology, and….and it's galling, I tell you, galling.

"To think that I, Dr. Drakken, should be upstaged by a…….!"

"Get him out of here," Betty said as the man continued to rant when hego just let him drop in the slush that was melting from the heat.

"Wade? You get anything out of that?"

"Well, it fits with his earlier claims about robotic mind-control," Wade responded immediately as Ron looked into the small digital screen where his friend was waiting. "Where the cloning comes in, I can't begin to guess. I suppose you'd have to know how his mind works."

"I'd be more worried about how Shego's mind works right now," Hego said quietly. "My sister isn't one to lay low after someone shoots at her. She tends to take that kind of thing personally."

"We know," Betty told him.

"We were this close," one Wego sighed.

"I'm really going to have to upgrade the Go-Jet if we're going to stay in this business," Hego sighed when they looked at him. "It's fast, but your jets still beat us here."

"We're using new VTOL turbines that give added thrust," Betty told him wryly. "The time you spend building momentum, we're already in the air, and moving."

"We noticed," Ron drawled. "Too bad someone with sense didn't get here first," he added. "We might have been able to bring them all in."

"So," Betty asked Ron quietly. "What do you think we should do now?"

"Now? We wait on KP."

"Don't you mean Shego," Hego asked.

"No. I saw them running. Kim was leading. It's her thing," Ron told them. "Somehow, she's running the show again. Only….I don't know what she's thinking anymore," Ron admitted. "I just don't know what she's thinking."

"Neither do we, Ron, but I promise you, the shoot-to-kill order has been rescinded."

"It never should have been given," Hego stated flatly.

Ron said nothing to that. He knew how GJ worked. A slap on a wrist, a week without pay, and Will would be right back where he was all along. "You tell your trigger man that if I ever see him pull that stunt again, he will be _lucky_ to wake up in a hospital," Ron told Betty quietly before turning back toward the Go jet.

"Ditto," both Wegos said, and followed him back to the jet.

Mego said nothing, but shook his head, and went after them.

"This was not our finest hour," Hego told her quietly, and quite unnecessarily. Then he, too, left.

Betty turned to go to her own jet. She didn't doubt Ron's threat. He was a major power in his own right now. One that could and would step up anytime called.

But Will had crossed a line. By the time she was finished, he was going to be lucky to even wear a GJ uniform. Targeting an unarmed teenager for termination? Even if she was Kim Possible? This time, his uncle was not going to help him. She didn't care how many stars he wore. Will Du was done.

_**KP**_

"What?"

It was the only thing she could think to say after staring at the earnest, pleading expression fixed on her.

"I love you," Kim told her quietly.

Shego fell silent again.

"And….that's why you tried to turn me into another slave-pet-thingy like you," she finally hissed.

"No, Mistress," Kim told her. "We only wanted to ensure you did not risk, or injure yourself needlessly. We feared losing you, and so Anne and I decided for your own good to….."

"I heard you the first time," she thundered, and tore her arm from Kim's grasp.

"God, and I thought you were annoying when you were just an overly cocky little cheerleader drop-kicking Drakken's ass around the place."

Kim dropped her gaze, looking miserable again for the first time in weeks.

"We are sorry, Mistress," Kim murmured, and rose to start toward the airlock.

"Where are you going," she demanded as Kim kept walking, and didn't look back.

"We have disappointed, and failed you, Mistress. There can be only one penalty for us," Anne spoke now, Kim unable to speak as she felt the rejection of the woman before her.

"You're kidding me? You're actually going to kill yourself…..? Selves?"

"If we die, no one will _ever_ command you, and you may endanger yourself all you wish," Anne explained as she pushed the airlock button, and waited for the hatch to open.

"So….You're just going to…..?"

"It is expected," Anne spoke, and Shego knew it was her as the redhead stepped into the now open airlock. "We have failed you. You fear what we might do. We must….."

"Kim, _stop_. Now, turn around," she demanded as she stood in the airlock with her hand already reaching for the control panel.

Shego was surprised to see tears flowing down her face.

"Is…..Is that _thing_ making you do this? Are you really going to just…..?"

"We agreed," Kim said quietly, shaking her head. "We obey you, Mistress. If we failed you, or you feel you fear us, then you must require protection from us, too. So we will leave, and that will keep you safe from us, too."

"You can't just…..

"You'll die," Shego croaked, her eyes fixed on that hand that had not moved from the control panel.

"You'll be _free_, Mistress," Kim/Anne assured her, and started to seal the hatch.

"No. _Stop_! Get out of there right now."

They stepped out. They did nothing else, though.

"Do you swear never to command me like…..like…..you know," Shego demanded.

"Mistress, we only wished to keep you safe. To make you happy. To serve you as best as we were able. We thought this was a way to do so, and keep you from inadvertently harming yourself."

Shego groaned.

"I made you a slave. A drone. How can you love me, damn it," Shego hissed as she climbed out of her seat to move toward them.

"I've always loved you," Kim told her quietly. "Anne just reminded me."

"What are you talking about now?"

"When I was seven, I saw you fight with Team Go."

"Oh, yippee. Good times," she said, twirling a gloved finger in the air.

Kim smiled faintly, but she did smile.

"I had your poster. Only yours. I didn't like your brothers much at that time."

"I still don't," Shego muttered.

"Then we found you at Drakken's lair on that mission, and….."

"Are you trying to tell me you fell in love again?"

"Not at first. I loved fighting you. I loved testing myself, and going against someone I knew was considered one of the best. Then, after a time, I found out I loved you."

"Hello? You date boys."

"I was lying to myself. I mean, look at my track record. Anyway, Anne woke me up."

"Yeah, I can see that," she grumbled.

"Actually, Kim woke me up first, and then I only helped reorder her mind so she wasn't so scatter-brained."

"I am not scatterbrained," Kim shot back with a glare. "You take that back!"

"Scatter……Scatter…….Scatter…….."

Shego stared at the girl arguing with herself.

"And I thought Drakken was nuts," she groaned.

"Should we terminate ourselves now," Kim/Anne asked when Shego dropped her head to slowly shake it at them.

"No! Not now, not ever. That's a direct order."

"Yes, Mistress," they chimed in as one in their stereo voice.

"And quit doing that."

"Yes, Mistress," Kim/Anne said as one. The faintest of smiles on Kim's lips.

The scream would have echoed for miles if they weren't in space.

_**KP**_

"Any sign of them?"

"I lost them when they went suborbital," Wade told his waiting friends where they had met in the recently rebuilt _Bueno Nacho_. "There's still too much rubble up there to say if they're even there, or if they went someplace else."

"As in…..some _place_ else," Bonnie suggested.

"If that ship could cross star systems," Monique realized, "They really could go anywhere. Couldn't they," she asked quietly.

"They won't leave Earth again," Ron said stubbornly.

"How can you be so sure," Felix asked, having decided to take time out of his own duties to join them as Ron mulled over the latest failure to find and free Kim.

"They tried too hard to get back," Ron told them. "Drakken aside, Kim's life is here. She wouldn't come back all this way, and then leave again.

"What if Shego told her to go," Monique asked, still finding it difficult to believe some alien bling was making Kim play bad girl.

"Shego won't leave either," Ron decided after a moment.

"Okay, how did you reach that conclusion?"

Ron eyed Felix. "She likes luxury and comfort too much. She won't find much of that on a cramped alien ship headed for unknown space."

"He's got a point. Girl does like shopping," Monique remembered.

"So," Felix asked. "Where would they go?"

"Even Wade hasn't figured that one out yet. I'm just glad GJ took Du out of the field," Ron sighed.

"Yeah," Monique muttered, smoothing a hand over her dark, curly ponytail. "What was up with that whole trigger-happy thing you told us about?"

"Jealousy," the mostly silent Bonnie drawled.

They all looked at the newest member of their clique that often met at Bueno Nacho to celebrate just surviving the alien invasion. "Trust me. If Red can do anything, it's drive people nuts with the whole '_I can do anything, but it's no big' _thing of hers. He was big-time green, and couldn't stand it."

"I hate to say it," Ron sighed. "But Bonnie's right."

"For a change," Monique teased.

"Hey," the brunette grumbled.

"Don't fret, girlfriend," Monique told her, patting her hand. "You know I got mad love for the girl that saved my shapely butt."

Bonnie preened, but her look was made somber by the memory of her unlikely risking of her own life to pull Monique away from a collapsing wall when the aliens struck at their graduation. And how close they had almost both come to being crushed.

"And a very fine butt it is," Felix wagged his brows at her, ignoring Bonnie. "You're, too, Bon-Bon," he winked.

"I've got a boyfriend, thank you," Bonnie reminded him.

"And she's going to see him," Monique told the randy paraplegic. "Just as soon as he gets out of jail."

"Junior's not that bad. He's just….."

They all looked at her.

"I love him."

"Can't argue with the heart, Bon-Bon," Ron told her, still amazed that the two most shallow people on the planet actually enjoyed one another's company.

Or that was how he saw it. He was still amazed he was with the most incredible girl on the planet. If he could ever get her back.

_**KP**_

"So, what next, Princess," the two naked women asked as they lay in the small bunk in the cramped cabin of the rebuilt shuttle.

"I suppose we have to go down eventually. We don't have that much food and air on board," Kim stated practically.

"Doy. Pumpkin, forget the science for a minute, and use that brain to think of something that will let us get back to Earth, and able to live in relative peace without getting shot at the next time we're spotted."

Kim sighed. Her gaze turned thoughtful, and then she smiled abruptly. "I think I have an idea, Mistress. Only, I don't know if you'll like it."

"Tell me anyway," Shego sighed, feeling tolerant as she stroked her lover/pet's red hair.

"We turn ourselves in."

Shego gaped.

"Okay, I take it back. You're not a genius. You're an idiot. "Turn ourselves in," she exclaimed. "Gee, what do you think they'll do to us then?"

"Give us a medal? "Or you, anyway."

"Me? A medal?"

"Think about it, Shego. You made Warmonga call off the invasion. Technically, you helped take out their big guns. _You_ helped save the world."

"Ugh, when you put it that way….."

"Well, you did," the young redhead pouted.

"I was saving my own green ass," Shego replied mutinously.

"Well, you saved the world while you were at it. I should know. It's what I used to do."

"Used to do?"

"Well, now I just have to worry on saving you," she smiled, pecking Shego's nose.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, seeing things she didn't want to see just then. "Oh, no. You…..You….."

Shego sighed, and let it drop. "So, how the devil do you think this is going to work out? If we show up, the first thing they'll do is shoot at us again. The second thing is try to lock us both up.

"Me in prison. You in some lab."

"Good."

"Good?"

"If I'm in a lab, I'll have everything I need to escape, and break you out again."

Shego groaned.

"Don't you ever quit?"

"Should I, Mistress," she asked.

Shego just glared. "I suppose you could just order me to give up if I don't agree with your plans?"

"Never, Mistress. We would never do anything against your will. Unless it's to save you life. Like when you were about to die back at the lair."

Shego sighed again, listening to the distinctive voices she now knew quite well.

"Am I going to start doing that?"

"We can't say, Mistress. Every host-form is different. Yours might not even achieve true awareness. I only learned how to communicate because Kim was so very determined….."

"Naturally," Shego muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And kept trying to understand me."

"You sure I can't just burn this thing off again," she asked, running a hand over her throat, still unable to even feel the thing it was so slight, and yet she felt its grip on the edge of her consciousness. It was there. She just couldn't see or feel it.

"It's melded with you by now, Mistress," Kim told her. "Once it does that, it becomes a part of you, so you cannot melt if off any longer."

"I remember. It was…..

"Rhetorical," all three spoke as one. Two of the voices in tandem.

"Aaaaggggghhhhhh! Stop doing that."

_**KP**_

"Dr. Director," a familiar voice murmured.

"Hey, Bets," another drawled

Betty all but leapt up from her bed, staring around her dark bedroom as a green glow lit the darkness. It wasn't a nightlight.

"Relax, Cyclops. We're here to chat. Nothing else."

"That's right, Dr. Director," Kim nodded, standing in front of her in her battle-suit. Her now green and black battle-suit.

She looked from one to the other, and sighed. "I'll make tea," she sighed.

"Make it coffee," Shego growled.

"Please, and thank you," Kim smiled when the weary agent looked her way.

Definitely the real thing, Betty decided. No one else sounded that….perky.

"We were told you were a robot, or a clone, or a mind-controlled robotic clone, or some variation of the above," she told Kim as she pulled on a robe, and led them through her small apartment to her kitchen.

"It's complicated," Kim smiled. "But Mi….Shego and I really want to talk to you about that. In fact, you owe her a lot of thanks."

"I do?"

"The _world_ does," Kim nodded earnestly, and proceeded to give her a quick, dirty version of their misadventures in space.

"I get the feeling you left out a lot of details."

"Oh, yeah," Shego nodded. "Like my _meltdown_. Her…..heroic efforts to save us all," Shego said with a faint smile. "And the fact we wouldn't have made it back at all if it weren't for her."

"All right," Betty murmured as she sat down at the kitchenette as the coffee brewed. "Let's talk.

"Starting with the reason you broke into my apartment at two in the morning to _just talk_."

_**KP**_

"Ron," Kim shouted, and rushed to hug him. "I saw you while we were in space. You don't know how mad you made those aliens by fighting them off they way you did."

"No big, KP. In the end, they just kind of gave in, and took off."

"We know," Kim grinned, and turned to look toward the office where Shego was still inside with Betty after an all night debriefing in her apartment that ended up in another official debriefing in GJ headquarters.

'_No promises_,' the woman had told them, '_But if I can do anything, I will_.'

"If you can't, we'll just leave again," Kim had assured her blithely

Betty didn't doubt her.

Ron, however glad he was to see her, felt something was off.

"Kim…."

"Ron…."

"It's over, isn't it," he realized. "Us, I mean."

"It's not you, Ron," Kim told him. "You're a really sweet, wonderful guy. I just realized….I was holding you back. And I'm not meant for you."

"Is Shego really controlling you?"

"No one _really_ controls me now, Ron. Trust me. This is for the best. You're still my BFF, but….that's all. Is that all right," she asked with a very familiar pout.

Ron sighed, thinking of Yori, and how close they had gotten over the long months.

"Yeah, KP. So….I guess you finally figured out you loved her?"

"Well, Shego and I….

"You knew," she squeaked as Ron smirked at her shock.

"Hello? BFF forever? I've been watching you drool over that crazed woman for years, KP. Do you know how long I've wondered it would be before you just took off with her someday?"

"Oh. Well. I hope we can still all be friends."

"You and me, KP," he hugged her again. "Forever."

Rufus scrambled up his shoulder to nod his own agreement.

"Now, as for Shego," he began.

"What about Shego," the woman herself demanded as she walked out of Betty's office into the lobby just then.

"Uh-oh," Rufus muttered, and dove for his usual sheltering pocket as the woman came out of the office.

"Mist….? Shego," Kim asked. "How did it….?"

"Well, there's talk about provisional pardons, some remunerations, but….the crazy bitch gave us a job," Shego told her in a bemused voice.

"Us?"

"Us, Princess. She wants Team Possible under GJ authority. You, me, and the monkey-master."

"You're kidding," Kim and Ron both exclaimed.

There was a tiny confused squeak from around his thigh.

"What did you say," Kim asked quietly.

"I told her it was your choice, Kimmie," Shego told her as she stood in front of her. "It's going to be dangerous."

"Yeah?"

"Full of all kind of risks."

"Uh-huh?"

"No telling what might happen."

"Yeah, that's true," Kim agreed with a nod.

"So…..Can Kim and Anne handle…..?"

"Let's do it," Kim/Anne shouted as one.

"Kimmie!"

"Whoa! What was that," Ron exclaimed in genuine shock as Rufus just stared. "_Who_ was that."

"I'll tell you on the way to our first mission," Shego hugged Kim, and gestured for Ron to follow. "Seems the Seniors broke out of prison two days ago, and are trying to tap the Hawaiian Islands as a new source of real estate. By making new volcanoes."

"_Spanking_!"

"Kim. Anne. What did I say about that?"

Ron was left behind staring at them. "What did I miss?"

Rufus shrugged, still peering out of his pocket at the pair. "D'know," he admitted.

"Hey, wait up, Kim," he called. "How do you do that? _Why_ do you do that," he demanded as he chased them down the hall.

Betty came out of her office to stare after them as the trio left on their first official mission for GJ.

"This," she said to her secretary, "Is going to be interesting."

The woman just nodded.

_Not the End…………._


End file.
